Cactus in the valley
by Cleptomaniac
Summary: Prendre son courage à deux mains et partir à l'autre bout du monde, Bella l'a fait. Une question demeure : qui est vraiment cet homme étrange ? 'Je crois qu'il existe une loi qui dit que si on a une âme soeur, alors elle se trouvera sur notre chemin un jour.'
1. Chapter 1

_**J'ai choisi d'appeler cette fiction "Cactus in the valley" plus par un soucis de métaphore **__**qu'autre chose**_(et parce que c'était le titre de la chanson que j'écoutais à ce moment là, que je vous conseille d'ailleurs, c'est un petit bijoux, comme à peu près tout ce que fait cette femme magnifiqu_**e). Nous verrons par la suite ce que deviendra cette fiction, mais j'ai ressenti le besoin d'écrire quelque chose que j'avais moi-même envie de lire, et je me suis dit après tout, pourquoi pas ? Evidemment, j'adore les reviews, j'adore qu'on me donne des idées, et je ne vais pas mentir en disant que j'écris uniquement pour moi : si c'était le cas, je me contenterai d'écrire, d'enregistrer mes textes dans un coin de mon pc, et de les oublier ensuite. Ecrire c'est bien, partager c'est mieux. On va rêver ensemble, les enfants - du moins, c'est le résultat auquel j'aimerais que nous arrivions. Nous verrons. **_

_**Bien sur, cette histoire m'appartient, et les personnages appartiennent à cette chère Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Ps : si vous aimez Game of Thrones, j'ai écrit un petit texte sur cette série (ou sur les livres, puisque de toute façon, c'est tellement bien adapté que j'ai du mal à définir si je préfère la série ou les livres.. Merci, George), alors libre à vous d'aller y faire un petit tour.**_

_**Edit du 13/06/12 : ce chapitre est corrigé par Dedee-06, merci à elle. **_

* * *

_**"Voila un discours qui sent fort l'amertume" **_

_Orgueil et préjugés._

_Listening : Cactus in the valley, Lights_

Cela avait toujours été notre truc, à Jasper et moi, le moment de liberté que nous nous offrions chaque vendredi soir. Nous nous rejoignions après mes cours, et après son après-midi de bénévolat dans le centre de rééducation auquel il donnait un peu de son temps chaque semaine depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études. Nous courions, côte à côte, tout autour du lac, quittions parfois les sentiers battus réservés aux coureurs, aux promeneurs et aux familles qui profitaient de l'air pur de la campagne avant de retrouver la ville pour la semaine. Puis, nous nous posions, toujours dans le même coin, essoufflés mais heureux, à la fois d'être ensemble et de pouvoir évacuer toutes les tensions de la semaine. Nous nous allongions dans l'herbe, et nous nous racontions tout ce nous avions vécu de positif durant la semaine.

Comme chaque vendredi, il avait sprinté les derniers mètres, et m'attendait, goguenard, les jambes étirées devant lui, appuyé sur ses bras, un sourcil moqueur levé alors que je m'approchai de lui. Je me laissai tomber près de lui, et commençai mes étirements, prenant soin de bien reproduire les gestes qu'il m'avait montrés. Avoir pour meilleur ami un kinésithérapeute était une chance : moi qui avais collectionné les déchirures musculaires et les entorses lorsque j'étais plus jeune n'avais plus ce problème.

Je commence à désespérer que tu puisses me battre un jour, Bell's, lança-t-il alors que je me penchais sur ma jambe droite avec une grimace.

Je ne relevais pas et me penchai sur ma jambe gauche, concentrée sur ma respiration qui retrouvait peu à peu un rythme normal. C'était un rituel immuable, c'est pourquoi je me contentai de m'allonger entre mes jambes écartées lorsque Jasper posa ses mains au milieu de mon dos, et commença à me masser à travers mon t-shirt, provoquant chez moi un soupir satisfait. Ses gestes étaient tout à la fois doux et fermes, et ses mains se posaient précisément là où mon dos était noué. Je savais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il me connaissait par cœur : il était réellement talentueux.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à prendre la parole.

- J'ai trouvé un stage pour cet été. C'est une petite boite d'export de produits issus du commerce équitable qui fonctionne assez bien…

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, inquiète quant à la réaction de Jasper : il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que je trouvais au commerce équitable, pas plus qu'il n'avait compris que je puisse vouloir travailler dans un secteur qui m'obligerait à voyager toute ma vie.

- Une boite d'export ? Répéta-t-il alors que ses doigts venaient buter contre ma nuque, la pétrissant avec un rien de fermeté superflue.

- Oui… C'est au Pérou, murmurai-je, avant de reprendre : Je pars dans trois semaines, le temps que tous mes papiers soient prêts. La boite vient de s'installer là-bas, et a plusieurs projets super intéressants, alors… j'ai envie de tenter ma chance. Et qui sait ? Je pourrai peut-être revenir ici bosser pour eux par la suite.

Un long silence accueillit mes paroles, ce qui ne me surprit en rien : je savais que Jasper n'apprécierait pas cette nouvelle, et qu'il ne ferait pas d'effort pour cacher sa désapprobation, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Depuis que nous étions en âge de partir seuls, nous passions nos étés ensemble, et faisions le tour du pays en voiture. Nous décidions au dernier moment de découvrir une région des Etats Unis, réunissions le stricte minimum en matière de bagages et d'argent, prenions un appareil photo, et nous lancions à l'aventure. Nous revenions plusieurs semaines après, la peau tannée par le soleil et notre complicité encore renforcée par les galères rencontrées en chemin. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé être celle qui mettrait fin à cette tradition, et je craignais que Jasper ne le prenne plus mal encore que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Il ne prononça pas un mot durant un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité, sans pour autant cesser de me masser. Je savais qu'il réfléchissait, je préférai donc ne pas insister : je m'étais plus ou moins attendue à une réaction semblable. Aussi égoïste que ça puisse paraître, je ne sais pas quelle aurait été ma réaction s'il m'avait annoncé un projet tel que celui-ci. J'avais tout fait dans son dos, et j'étais tout à fait consciente qu'il avait compris que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je le lui cachais. Cela dit, il me connaissait assez pour savoir pour quelle raison j'avais agis ainsi.

Finalement, il se pencha et embrassa le milieu de mon dos, juste sous l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, signe que son massage était terminé. Je me redressai lentement, et me tournai vers lui, mordillant ma lèvre. Il murmura, son regard évitant le mien :

- J'exige de recevoir un mail de ta part chaque semaine… Non, deux. Deux mails chaque semaine, et je veux un numéro de téléphone auquel te joindre, ou que tu pourras utiliser en cas de besoin. Je me fiche que ça coûte un bras, je paierai s'il le faut, mais il est hors de question que je ne garde pas un œil sur toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Au moindre problème, je débarque, même si je dois faire une partie du trajet à dos d'âne.

J'éclatai de rire et passait mes bras autour de ses épaules, me blottissant tout contre lui. J'adorais son caractère bourru, et je profitais sans gêne d'être la seule avec qui il se montrait aussi bavard. En retour, il me serra contre lui, et nous basculâmes dans l'herbe en riant, l'un contre l'autre. Après quelques instants à me tortiller sous ses chatouilles, nous nous calmâmes et je m'allongeai sur le dos, près de lui, à l'ombre des grands arbres qui nous entouraient.

- Charlie est au courant ?

Je soupirai.

- Evidemment qu'il n'est pas au courant. Tu sais comme il est…

- …pire que moi, oui, je sais, acheva Jasper sans rire.

- Je vais lui dire. Ce soir. Ou demain. Je n'en sais rien. Il est si… protecteur ?

- C'est ton père, Bellissima. C'est normal, soupira mon ami.

- Viens manger à la maison ce soir. Je lui dirai à ce moment-là.

Jasper accepta, et nous nous hâtâmes de rentrer chez moi. Mon père n'était pas encore rentré, si bien que je pu préparer le repas sous les yeux de Jasper, et j'oubliai quelques heures encore que cette soirée ne serait sans doute pas la meilleure de ma vie. Mais qu'importait : j'avais pris ma décision, et l'avis de papa n'était qu'un détail, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait jamais su me refuser quoi que ce soit bien longtemps, et parce qu'à 23 ans, j'avais passé l'âge de lui demander constamment son avis sur tout.

Le repas était prêt et servi lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte. Il salua Jasper, qu'il avait l'habitude de voir ici depuis toujours, puis me serra dans ses bras. Mon ami avait beau avoir cinq ans de plus que moi, nous avions toujours passé la quasi-totalité de notre temps libre ensemble, et comme Emmett, son frère, était du genre très bruyant, surtout lorsqu'il invitait chez eux la totalité de son équipe de foot, c'est chez moi que nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver. Je savais que même si Charlie nous avait surpris endormi l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit, il n'aurait rien dit : Jasper était comme mon frère, et j'en arrivais à oublier qu'il était aussi un homme.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et mon père apprécia ce que Jasper et moi avions préparé, ce qui, connaissant ses talents de cuisinier, n'était pas très difficile : il savait à peine faire cuire des pâtes. J'avais passé mes jeunes années à prendre mon petit déjeuner à la cafétéria de Forks, tant et si bien qu'un jour, la gérante m'avait prise sous son aile et m'avait appris à préparer pancakes, œufs brouillés et autres bacon grillé. Depuis, j'étais celle qui gérait les fourneaux à la maison.

Alors que le diner touchait à sa fin, et que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le bon moment pour annoncer la nouvelle, Jasper me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire : si je ne me décidais pas à parler, il le ferait. Et je savais qu'il en était parfaitement capable. Je me levai afin de préparer le café, et c'est cachée de mon père que je lui annonçai la nouvelle, la voix balbutiante d'hésitation et d'appréhension mêlées.

- Je pars au Pérou cet été, Papa.

- Je sais.

Je me retournai vers lui, interdite, et me retrouvai face à un grand sourire moqueur.

- Tu laisses tout traîner Bell's, et je n'ai même pas eu à ouvrir ton courrier pour comprendre ce que tu trafiquais dans ton coin, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix, avant d'ajouter : sans compter que je suis flic, est-ce que tu l'aurais oublié, à tout hasard ? C'est mon travail, de voir ce qu'on me cache.

- Alors… Ca ne te dérange pas, que je parte, comme ça, à des milliers de kilomètres ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais rester toute ta vie à Forks, Bella. Et même si c'était ce que tu voulais, je te mettrais dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu passes ta vie dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci. Alors, le Pérou, l'Inde, ou New-York, quelle différence ?

Je déposais son café devant lui, et me penchai afin d'embrasser sa joue.

- Merci Papa…

- Pas de quoi, ma douce. Va faire un tour avec Jazz, je rangerai la cuisine.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes sans nous faire prier. Après ça, nous marchâmes un long moment dans la forêt avoisinant la maison, discutant de tout et de rien, riant beaucoup, et nous confiant tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu d'importance pour nous. Jasper me parla de sa dernière petite amie en date, une certaine Charlène qu'il avait quittée au bout de quelques jours seulement. Il l'avait rencontrée à l'hôpital. Elle était aide-soignante, jolie, et semblait bien sous tous rapports, mais les bons côtés de sa personne s'arrêtaient là, malheureusement. Jasper m'expliqua qu'au moment où ils avaient été sur le point de coucher ensemble, elle lui interdit de toucher son ventre, ses seins et ses cuisses. Conciliant, il avait accepté cette règle étrange, mais lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de frôler son genou, elle avait bondi hors du lit, et l'avait mis dehors, à moitié nu et désorienté… oubliant qu'ils étaient chez lui. Il me raconta son aventure avec tellement d'humour et d'autodérision que je dû m'arrêter et m'appuyer contre un arbre pour que passe mon fou-rire et le point de côté qui l'accompagnait.

Les jours suivants furent pleinement consacrés à la préparation de mon expédition. J'avais reçu mon passeport et toutes les autorisations nécessaires, ainsi que mon contrat, mais il me restait à préparer ma valise. Heureusement, l'entreprise pour laquelle j'allais travailler avait eu la prévenance de m'envoyer un courrier annexe dans lequel étaient listés tous les éléments que je devais avoir avec moi, tant et si bien que j'embarquais Jasper et Emmett pour une journée de shopping pendant laquelle je dénichais plusieurs shorts, débardeurs et paires de chaussures de randonnée.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'Emmett que je l'étais de Jasper, mais je lui faisais tout de même entièrement confiance, et je savais que malgré leurs caractères très différents, les deux frères partageaient les mêmes valeurs. Du coup, j'avais très envie de profiter de lui aussi avant mon départ, sachant que mon retour ne se ferait pas avant trois mois, et qu'ils me manqueraient énormément.

Un autre jour, j'allais chez le médecin de famille afin de recevoir tous les vaccins et médicaments qu'il me faudrait prendre avant de quitter les Etats-Unis. Il était important, m'expliqua-t-il, que je sois immunisée contre certains virus propres aux pays de l'Amérique du Sud, aux bactéries présentes dans l'eau et l'alimentation, sans quoi mes quinze premiers jours au Pérou risquaient de se passer pour l'essentiel au fond de mon lit, ce dont je n'avais pas très envie.

Et sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvais dans cet énorme avion, les joues encore humides de larmes, et l'écharpe de lin de Jasper autour du cou, son odeur partout autour de moi. Je pouvais encore sentir autour de moi les bras de Papa alors qu'il me conseillait tellement de choses à la fois qu'il en perdait ses mots, et le rire d'Emmett lorsque j'avais failli me casser la figure en passant le portique de la sécurité, juste avant d'embarquer. Moi qui avait attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience, j'avais pourtant l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en petits morceaux, que je laissais entre les mains de ces trois hommes qui représentaient absolument tout pour moi. Les au-revoirs n'avaient pas été un moment de plaisir, mais nous avions tous les quatre tout fait pour ne pas pleurer : Jasper s'était contenté de me serrer un bref instant dans ses bras, sans un mot, mais je savais que c'était sa façon d'être, et que jamais il n'aurait été très démonstratif en public. Emmett, lui, m'avait littéralement écrasée contre son torse, tant et si bien que Jasper avait dû lui faire remarquer, d'un ton laconique au possible, que j'aurai besoin de respirer une fois arrivée à Lima, et que j'aurai du mal s'il continuait à me serrer ainsi contre lui. Il m'avait reposée, penaud, et avait ébouriffé le sommet de mon crâne alors que Charlie, bourru, demandait s'il avait 'oui ou merde', je cite, le droit de serrer sa fille dans ses bras une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte. Et puis, parce que nous détestions tous les au-revoir, surtout moi, je m'étais dépêchée de disparaître dans la salle d'embarquement, et je ne m'étais pas retournée avant d'être à ma place dans l'avion.

Alors que l'avion allait décoller, et que l'hotesse demandait aux passagers d'éteindre leurs téléphones, j'attrapai le mien, qui vibrait contre ma cuisse, et lus le message de Jasper, luttant pour retenir mes larmes.

« _Tu me manques déjà. Si je n'ai pas mes deux mails par semaine, je débarque. Ne fais pas exprès d'oublier de m'écrire, Bell's…_ »

Je jetai un regard par le hublot, appuyant ma tête contre celui-ci avec un soupir. Aussi triste que je sois de partir, je savais que ces trois mois allaient être les plus enrichissants qu'il me soit possible de vivre, et je comptais bien en faire une expérience inoubliable.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Et ceci me semble bien être un chapitre deux. Blablabla, bien sur, Bella & co ne m'appartiennent pas, mais plutôt à Stephenie Meyer, qui ne le sait pas ? Je fais partie des gens qui pensent que les personnages font absolument tout ce qu'ils veulent : je n'ai pas de total contrôle sur eux, et même si j'aimerai leur faire faire telle ou telle chose, ça n'est pas toujours possible.**__** OK, je passe pour une folle. Qu'importe. Je vous souhaite, quoi qu'il en soit, une bonne lecture, et de passer, tant qu'à faire, un bon moment. **_

_**Oh et... Ne vous attendez pas, avec moi, à ce que Bella et Edward se promettent un amour éternel dès le 3ème chapitre. Ca n'arrivera pas.**_

_**Ps : ce chapitre est corrigé par Dedee-06, merci à elle pour son efficacité et sa rapidité. **_

* * *

_**I'll never let you down no matter what you do, if you just walk with me and let me walk with you, I'm on this journey I don't wanna walk alone. **_

_Walk with me, Neil Young. _

_Listening Walk with me, de Neil Young_.

Les quelques quinze heures que dura le voyage furent pour moi un véritable bonheur. Alors que la quasi-totalité des passagers ronflaient, râlaient et exprimaient leur mécontentement et leur hâte d'arriver par les moyens les plus originaux qui soient, je passai le trajet le nez collé au hublot, à admirer les paysages qui défilaient, quelques milliers de mètres plus bas. Et lorsque tout fut trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, je sortis de mon sac le dossier que l'entreprise dans laquelle j'avais été prise m'avait envoyé quelques semaines plus tôt. À l'intérieur, un résumé rapide des choses que je devais savoir sur Lima, et sur les différents villages dans lesquels je serai amenée à me déplacer pour y rencontrer les paysans du coin.

Il était spécifié à plusieurs reprises que si parler anglais était bien sur très important- je supposai que le même dossier avait dû être envoyé à d'autres nouvelles recrues à travers le monde – il était bien plus important encore de pouvoir comprendre l'espagnol et de s'exprimer dans cette langue : si l'on voulait que les paysans locaux nous fassent confiance et acceptent que nous soyons les uniques intermédiaires entre eux et le riche consommateur américain, il fallait leur montrer que nous nous sentions concernés par eux, par la façon dont ils vivaient. Selon la personne qui avait rédigé le mémo, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen que de se mettre leur niveau, quitte à se ridiculiser avec un accent à couper au couteau qui, parait-il, avait le don de les faire beaucoup rire.

Après un long moment passé à lire le dossier, je le rangeai et me laissai porter par le sommeil. Je voulais être en forme à mon arrivée, et m'immerger dès les premiers instants dans la vie péruvienne, même si, pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de ce dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Je n'avais pas peur d'affronter l'inconnu, et j'avais même plutôt hâte d'arriver sur place.

Je me réveillais en sursaut alors que l'avion se posait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Lima, et me jetai quasiment sur le hublot : c'était le premier regard que je posais sur le Pérou, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater qu'il était presque aussi moderne – sans être aussi imposant - que celui de New-York.

Je suivi la file de voyageurs impatients et tout aussi endormis que moi à travers l'aéroport jusqu'à la réception des bagages. Il était prévu que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, c'est pourquoi je guettais avec attention toutes les personnes équipées de petites ardoises ou de panneaux en cartons, à la recherche de mon prénom, mais je ne le vis nulle part. Je me plaçai donc au milieu du hall d'accueil de l'aéroport, et en profitai pour allumer mon téléphone et envoyer un rapide message rassurant à Jasper, le priant au passage de transmettre la nouvelle de mon arrivée sans encombre à mon père.

J'eu à peine le temps de ranger mon téléphone qu'une toute petite femme s'avançait vers moi, rapide comme l'éclair et toute souriante, me tendant une main que je serrai alors qu'elle se présentait sans me laisser le temps de répondre :

- Tu dois être Isabella ? Je m'appelle Alice, et je suis désolée d'être arrivée en retard : le marché du quartier dans lequel nous sommes logés bloquait la route, j'ai dû supplier un taxi de m'emmener ici en quatrième vitesse. J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu as pu récupérer tes bagages ? Est-ce que tu as faim ? Soif ?

Elle s'interrompit, me regarda avec curiosité, et prenant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle reprit, tirant derrière elle ma valise, me forçant presque à courir pour garder le rythme et ne pas être séparée d'elle par la foule :

- Tu vas adorer être avec nous, du moins je l'espère. Tu vas rencontrer Rosalie dans quelques minutes, elle doit passer nous chercher ici. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par son physique, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, et puisque tu es une fille, tu ne risques pas d'être dévorée toute crue, précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à mon intention alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'aéroport.

J'eu enfin la possibilité de voir à quoi elle ressemblait exactement. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés autour de son crâne en de longues mèches, ses grands yeux doux et son petit nez, elle ressemblait à une fée, à un lutin. Vêtue d'une salopette en jean clair et d'une paire de baskets qui avaient dues, à une époque, être blanches, il n'en était pas moins évident que cette fille adorait la mode : il y avait quelque chose dans la façon – pourtant très simple – dont elle avait arrangé sa tenue et choisi le débardeur qu'elle portait sous sa salopette, sans parler de la chaine qu'elle portait autour du cou et au bout de laquelle pendait un petit capteur de rêves décoré de plumes, qui laissait à penser qu'elle n'avait laissé aucun détail au hasard.

- C'est gentil d'être venue me chercher, murmurai-je, un peu intimidée malgré ma résolution de ne pas rougir et balbutier dès qu'un étranger m'adressait la parole.

- Ça me fait plaisir, ne me remercie pas ! Ca fait sept mois que je suis ici, Rosalie est arrivée avant moi encore, et nous commencions à vraiment désespérer de voir de nouvelles têtes lorsqu'on nous a dit que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, posant familièrement sa main sur mon avant-bras.

- Est-ce qu'il y'a beaucoup d'employés de l'entreprise sur place ? demandais-je, ne sachant pas très bien à quoi m'attendre.

- Mmh, voyons… Il y a Rosalie, Victoria, Jacob, Tanya, Seth, Leah, Mr Masen, et puis, même s'ils ne comptent pas en tant qu'employés, il y a aussi les parents de Mr Masen, Carlisle et Esmée. Ce sont des gens très gentils, tu verras.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une voiture se garait devant nous, et que la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma vie en sortait. Grande, fine et élancée, elle n'avait pas seulement un visage parfait, mais aussi un corps absolument hors du commun. Elle s'avança vers nous alors qu'Alice se levait d'un bond, sans se départir de son grand sourire, ma valise à la main, et m'entraina à la rencontre de cette sublime créature.

- Rose, c'est Isabella ! Heureusement que tu es arrivée si vite, soupira-t-elle, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans toi.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi, et me sourit à son tour, sourire auquel je répondis timidement. Elle s'adressa à moi d'une voix qui n'avait d'égal que son physique parfait.

- Bienvenue Bella, dit-elle en se penchant afin de me faire la bise, avant de reprendre. J'espère qu'Alice ne t'a pas fait trop peur… Cette fille est une vraie pile électrique, mais c'est sans aucun doute la plus sympa qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer depuis que je suis ici. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les trois !

Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules alors qu'Alice s'éloignait avec mes bagages, qu'elle réussit à soulever et à caser dans le coffre, ce dont je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable vu son tout petit gabarit. Elle me proposa ensuite de m'asseoir à l'avant, entre elle et Alice. Le 4x4 possédait trois places à l'avant, et même si j'aurai préféré aller à l'arrière, encore intimidée et impressionnée par ce pays que je ne connaissais pas, et ces femmes qui portaient en elles une part importante de perfection, je ne me fis pas prier et m'installai. Rosalie me désigna du doigt une pochette contenant plusieurs CDs et me demanda d'en choisir un. Je portai mon choix sur un Neil Young : j'admirais cet artiste depuis toujours, et je connaissais peu de personnes qui détestaient sa musique.

- Très bon choix, pépia Alice. Tu vas voir, il y a toujours de la musique au QG.

- Surtout quand Mr Masen est présent, renchérit Rosalie avec un demi-sourire. Tu vas voir, Bella, cet homme est le plus beau qui soit. Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Ce n'est pas tout à fait mon genre, parce que le genre torturé, ça va deux minutes, et puis je préfère les hommes baraqués…

- Torturé ? relevais-je, haussant un sourcil incertain.

- Il parle peu, expliqua Alice. Il est plutôt gentil, même si on le voit peu. La plupart du temps, il est dans les montagnes, ou part visiter de nouvelles fermes afin de chercher d'autres paysans avec lesquels s'associer.

- Mais quand il est là, il passe un peu de temps avec nous, et met la musique à fond dans les bureaux : c'est sa façon de nous faire savoir qu'il est là, je crois, ajouta Rosalie tout en conduisant habilement l'énorme 4x4 à travers les rues parfois un peu étroites de la ville.

- Un mystère, en somme…

- Exactement, Isabella, me sourit Rosalie.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me concentrai sur le paysage, étonnée de me sentir déjà aussi bien, alors que j'étais arrivée depuis à peine une heure. Partout autour de nous, les rues étaient animées, et Rosalie roulait pourtant avec la force de l'habitude : il n'était pas compliqué de se rendre compte que non seulement elle aimait conduire, mais en plus, elle le faisait dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait, du moins suffisamment pour faire signe à quelques personnes au fil des rues, tandis qu'Alice chantonnait joyeusement à ma droite.

Sur la route, elles me montrèrent divers lieux historiques et m'expliquèrent brièvement leur histoire, ainsi que les échoppes de quelques traiteurs locaux. Ici, je pourrais boire la meilleure _chicha de roja_ du coin, et là, déguster un _chicharron_ à tomber par terre. Elles me firent la promesse de me faire découvrir un par un tous les plats locaux qu'elles préféraient, et me rassurèrent très vite. Elles précisèrent que nous allions loger près du centre-ville, et que notre alimentation ressemblerait de très près à celle à laquelle j'étais habituée. Elles me parlèrent de l'_Inca Kola_, une boisson jaune fluo au goût de bubble-gum, qui était ici plus populaire encore que l'international Coca-Cola.

La façon dont elles me présentèrent, bien que sommairement, la ville, me rassura : aussi étrangère que j'étais, elles l'étaient elles aussi, et semblaient s'être bien intégrées aux coutumes et au mode de vie local.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au « QG », une grande hacienda recouverte de chaux blanche, et dépourvue de toit. Une terrasse encombrée de plantes toutes plus vertes et fleuries les unes que les autres surplombait le bâtiment, pour lequel j'eu aussitôt un coup de cœur. Même de l'extérieur, il ne me fut pas bien compliqué de comprendre que c'était un endroit magnifique qui allait beaucoup me plaire, et qui devait loger tout le monde sans trop de problèmes.

Nous étions en plein milieu de l'après-midi et personne n'était à l'extérieur. C'est pourquoi nous fîmes notre entrée dans un hall désert et silencieux, mais dont la fraîcheur me fit un bien fou : c'était un endroit magnifique, et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi, à cet instant précis, pour me débarrasser de mes chaussures et pour marcher sur les fines mosaïques fraîches.

Alice et Rosalie m'entrainèrent jusqu'à ma chambre, qui se situait juste en face des leurs, et m'indiquèrent gentiment que je pouvais prendre un peu de temps pour me doucher, me changer, et même me reposer quelques minutes si j'en ressentais le besoin. Elles m'informèrent qu'on ne me ferait rien faire avec une bonne semaine, le temps que je me remette de mon voyage, que je m'intègre à mes nouveaux colocataires et que j'intègre ce qu'on attendait précisément de moi.

Je refermai la porte derrière elles, et commençai l'exploration de ma chambre. C'était une grande pièce très lumineuse et accueillante, bien que la décoration soit des plus simples. Tout était blanc, du linge de literie aux rideaux des baldaquins en passant par la moustiquaire qui masquait la grande baie-vitrée. Une petite armoire était placée dans un coin de la pièce, et un rocking-chair à l'allure très confortable se trouvait juste à côté du lit. Quelques livres d'auteurs péruviens étaient rangés sagement sur le dessus d'une commode, maintenus en place par un charmant broc blanc aux décorations bleues très discrètes et une plante verte dont les petites fleurs dégageaient une odeur des plus agréables.

Je retirai mes chaussures que je plaçais dans un coin de la pièce, remerciant mentalement l'intuition qui m'avait convaincu de porter simplement une paire de spartiates plutôt que mes sempiternelles converses. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée, et retins un hoquet de surprise devant la beauté du jardin : la végétation y était luxuriante, et même la piscine se fondait dans le décor avec une subtilité étonnante : il n'y avait rien ici d'ostentatoire, et il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre que rien n'avait été importé des Etats-Unis : mon instinct me disait que dans cette maison, tout était 100% péruvien. Tout sauf ses habitants.

La salle de bain était à l'image de la chambre : simple, mais rafraichissante et tout à fait charmante. Je me hâtai de quitter mes vêtements, et poussai un soupir de plaisir lorsque je pu enfin sentir l'eau couler sur ma peau. Je restai sous le jet un long moment, à tel point que lorsque j'enroulai une serviette autour de moi, la fatigue des dernières heures semblait s'être évaporée, même si je savais très bien que le soir venu, il ne me faudrait que peu de temps pour m'endormir.

J'enfilai un short en jean, grimaçant en voyant combien mes jambes étaient pâles, et un débardeur en coton blanc. Une fois mes cheveux sommairement tressés, et la décision prise de rester pieds nus, je sortis de ma chambre, et entamai une rapide exploration de la maison, décidant qu'elle ne prendrait fin que dès lors que je croiserai quelqu'un. Ce qui, à vrai dire, ne tarda pas à arriver.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'arrivai dans ce qui semblait être une salle commune, une main se posa sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai immédiatement vers mon assaillant, me retrouvant face à l'immense sourire d'un jeune homme tout aussi immense qui s'empressa de s'excuser, sans se départir de son sourire, de m'avoir effrayée.

- Tu dois être Isabella ? Je suis Jacob ! Bienvenue à la Hacienda del Sol !

- Tu peux m'appeler Bella, tu sais…, marmonnai-je. La Hacienda del Sol ? Ce n'est pas très… original…

Jacob éclata de rire.

- C'est ce qu'on dit tous, mais chut, pas un mot devant Mr Masen ou ses parents : ils ne parlaient pas un mot d'espagnol quand ils sont arrivés ici il y a trois ans, et ont utilisé les rares mots qu'ils connaissaient… On repassera pour l'originalité! grimaça-t-il avant de se pencher vers moi, et de murmurer, conspirateur : ils sont très fiers du nom de cette maison, alors motus et bouche cousue… S'ils te demandent ce que tu en penses, débrouille-toi pour avoir l'air admirative.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire, et laissai Jacob m'entrainer vers le jardin, où tout le monde, disait-il, s'était réuni autour de la piscine.

- Sauf Mr Masen, il ne devrait pas revenir ici avant deux ou trois jours.

- Il n'a pas l'air très présent…

- Disons qu'il a une vraie envie d'aider ce pays et les paysans avec lesquels nous travaillons, alors il s'investit beaucoup. Du coup, quand il n'est pas là, ce sont ses parents qui supervisent tout, même si nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là et que nous sommes assez autonomes, m'expliqua-t-il alors que nous nous avancions vers la terrasse, où tout le monde était installé.

Je retins mon souffle, à nouveau intimidée : j'avais beau connaitre Alice et Rosalie, je n'en étais pas moins impressionnée par tous ces étrangers. Jacob posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule, et lança d'une voix forte :

- Tout le monde, voici Bella !

Puis, alors qu'ils se tournaient tous vers moi, il murmura à mon oreille :

- Ca va aller, ils sont très gentils, tu vas voir…, avant d'ajouter à voix haute : Là-bas, en train de lire, ce sont Mr et Mrs Masen, les parents de Mr Masen. Allongée comme un tas sur le hamac, c'est Leah, et par terre, contre l'arbre, c'est Tanya. Celle qui se fait dorer la pilule sur le bord de la piscine, c'est Victoria, et ce grand moche qu'Alice et Rosalie ont accaparé pour parler de Dieu seul sait quoi, c'est Seth.

Tous me saluèrent, et retournèrent à leurs activités, non sans me faire un petit coucou de la main et un grand sourire de la part d'Alice et Rosalie. Mrs Masen, quant à elle, posa son livre à l'envers sur la petite table qui la séparait de son mari, et s'avança vers moi. C'était une très belle femme, qui respirait la gentillesse et la simplicité, même s'il était évident que les Masen devaient être une famille fortunée.

Une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, elle prit mes mains entre les siennes et me souhaita à son tour la bienvenue. Sa voix était douce, et le moindre de ses gestes prouvait un peu plus que le précédent qu'elle n'était que générosité et altruisme.

- Je suis très heureuse de te connaître, Isabella. Tu peux m'appeler Esmée. Et le bougon là-bas, C'est Carlisle, mon époux. Viens avec moi, que je te le présente…

* * *

_Petites explications (merci le Routard!):_

_- __**Chicharrón :**_ porc mariné, bouilli puis frit dans sa propre graisse, servi avec des oignons et du _camote _(patate douce).

_- L'__**Inca Kola**_, le soda national jaune fluo au goût de bubble-gum, est plus consommé au Pérou que le Coca-Cola, un vrai record dont les Péruviens ne sont pas peu fiers. Il est extrait à l'origine d'une plante que l'on peut boire encore aujourd'hui en infusion : l'_hierba Luisa_, sorte de verveine. Coca a fini par racheter 50 % de la société _Inca Kola_. 

_Et enfin, la **Chicha de jora**, c'est une bière légère à base de maïs. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tout d'abord, je dois vous remercier. J'ai reçu beaucoup de visites sur mon histoire - les stats sont assez parlantes - et un nombre inespéré de personnes l'ont ajoutée dans leurs alertes, ou dans leurs favoris, ce qui me touche énormément sachant que c'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que j'écris quelque chose qui m'emballe autant et que je ne pense pas abandonner au bout de 3 chapitres, que je n'écris pas sans me forcer. **  
_

_**Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai besoin de vos reviews pour savoir si je dois ou pas continuer, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'est bête, mais j'ai besoin de me sentir soutenue, et suivie dans mes délires péruviens. **_

_**Alors merci, de me faire déjà un peu confiance. Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je vous aime déjà. **_

_Ps : le morceau que je vous conseille, d'Apocalyptica, est simplement l'un de ceux que je préfère. Cependant, je vous conseille la totalité de leur discographie qui est juste hallucinante, et qui pourrait bien vous surprendre. Je trouve que c'est une étape intéressante vers la musique classique, et ça m'a permis d'oser faire un pas vers cette musique qui est bien trop désuette à mon goût à l'époque actuelle alors qu'il ne faut pas se mentir, elle est à l'origine de tout (dit la fan absolue de Nirvana que je suis). _

* * *

_Listening : Rage of Poseidon, Apocalyptica_

Je passai un long moment en compagnie d'Esmée et de Carlisle, qui n'avait en fait rien d'un bougon. J'appris qu'il avait été un grand chirurgien à New-York, et qu'il était issu d'une riche famille, ce qui lui avait permis de renoncer à sa carrière plus jeune que la moyenne afin d'accompagner son fils unique dans son aventure péruvienne. Esmée, quant à elle, avait passé sa vie à organiser soirées de charité, galas et autres évènements, si bien qu'elle n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour se consacrer à sa véritable passion : la peinture. En revanche, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Lima, elle n'avait jamais tant peint, et la vente de ses toiles aux quelques riches de la ville avait permis aux fonds de la société de décoller. Elle louait également un hangar dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville, et chaque dimanche, elle y organisait un buffet où étaient conviés tous les habitants du quartier : en échange de quelques heures de bénévolat dans les cuisines et de quelques secrets de cuisine partagés, les femmes qui participaient et leurs familles repartaient chez eux avec de quoi manger quelques soirs durant.

Très vite, je ressentis une grande admiration pour ce couple : ils étaient encore jeunes, beaux, il était évident que l'amour qu'ils se portaient était authentique, et ils avaient inculqué à leur fils des valeurs qui l'avait amené à partir de chez lui, à renoncer au confort de la vie de l'élite New-Yorkaise pour la chaleur et la poussière péruvienne.

Ma première soirée à la Hacienda del Sol fut très agréable : après avoir parlé avec les Masen, je rejoignai Alice, Seth et Rosalie, qui m'abreuvèrent de potins sur les autres habitants et sur des personnes avec lesquelles j'allais être amenée à travailler dans les prochains jours. Très vite, Leah et Tanya nous rejoignirent, et me souhaitèrent la bienvenue. J'avoue que je fus presque surprise de constater que tous étaient absolument adorables, bien que très différents. Je constatai très vite que Leah avait un fort caractère, et qu'elle et Seth passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Jacob était celui qui les rappelait à l'ordre. Leah m'expliqua qu'ils avaient grandi dans la même réserve indienne, et qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter les Etats-Unis ensemble, à la fois parce qu'ils avaient besoin de changer d'air, d'aller dans un endroit où on ne les considèrerait pas comme les « Quileutes du coin », et aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'être séparés.

La seule, finalement, à ne pas venir vers moi fut Victoria, et je n'eu guère le temps de tenter une approche : elle quitta le jardin bien avant nous.

- Ne fait pas attention à elle, me conseilla Alice. Elle est comme ça depuis le début, et elle ne parle presque à personne.

- Et personne ne l'apprécie ! ajouta Seth en haussant les épaules. Cette fille est juste une peste, et je me demande parfois à quoi elle nous sert…

Nous continuâmes à discuter un long moment, et je me surpris à me sentir vraiment bien ici : je n'étais arrivée que depuis quelques heures, et ces gens étaient déjà capables de me faire rire aux éclats. C'est donc avec plaisir que j'acceptai l'invitation des filles d'aller piquer une tête avant de dormir : la plage n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, et, comble du luxe, était parfaitement privée : elle avait été achetée par les Masen en même temps que la maison, et seuls les membres de la société avaient le droit de s'y rendre.

Je filai donc me changer, et en profitai pour envoyer un mail rapide à Jasper, lui promettant que je lui raconterai tout en détails très bientôt. Savoir qu'il y avait ici une connexion à internet était une bénédiction, parce que paradoxalement, savoir que je pouvais me connecter quand je voulais, et donc facilement en cas d'urgence, allait calmer les ardeurs de mon meilleur ami.

Vêtue uniquement de mon bikini et de mon short en jean, j'attrapai mon sac de plage, dans lequel je fourrai une serviette, et rejoignis les filles devant la maison. Nous discutâmes tout le long du chemin vers la plage, pendant lequel j'en apprenais un peu plus sur Victoria…

- Il y avait un autre gars, ici, avant… James. Il était vraiment, il faut bien l'avouer, un canon, m'expliqua Rosalie. Lui et Victoria sont tout de suite devenus amis… Et plus si affinités. Surtout les affinités. Ils en avaient beaucoup, et partout. C'était même devenu difficile de rentrer dans une pièce sans les surprendre dans une position compromettante. Les Masen ne disaient trop rien, parce que ce gars faisait vraiment bien son travail, mais le jour où Masen Junior les a retrouvés en train de s'envoyer bruyamment en l'air dans la chambre de ses parents, ça s'est très mal passé. Le lendemain, James faisait ses bagages, et laissait Victoria derrière lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que James qui a été sanctionné ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça, et on ne nous a pas donné d'explications, dit Alice. Depuis, elle fait sa vie à part, et s'occupe uniquement de ce pour quoi elle a été engagée, c'est-à-dire trouver des revendeurs aux Etats-Unis.

- Et James, il faisait quoi ?

- Un truc qui avait l'air assez intéressant, en fait : il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'intégrer les produits d'ici au marché américain. Son truc à lui c'était le marketing, trouver le bon argument pour plaire aux consommateurs. Du coup, il accompagnait Masen Jr. partout dans ses déplacements, et venait souvent nous voir pour nous demander de nous mettre dans la peau de consommateurs lambda et de nous dire si nous aurions envie d'acheter tel ou tel produit s'il était présenté d'une façon particulière.

Je blêmis brutalement : c'était exactement ce pour quoi j'avais été engagée.

Deux mois auparavant, j'avais trouvé une petite annoncé sur un panneau d'affichage de ma fac, qui proposait un séjour inoubliable et très enrichissant pour toutes les filières apparentées aux sciences humaines. J'avais noté l'adresse e-mail annotée au bas de l'affiche, et le soir-même, j'avais rédigé un petit courriel sans trop savoir ce que je faisais. J'étais en 4ème année d'anthropologie, et je m'intéressais depuis le tout début de mon cursus à la vie des natifs d'Amérique du Sud. J'avais présenté plusieurs exposés qui avaient toujours été très bien reçus, et j'étais connue comme étant celle qui défendait avec une vive détermination ces peuples que les colons avaient exterminé sans la moindre pitié, sous couvert de débarrasser la terre d'être dépourvus d'âme, alors qu'elle réalité, leur seul désir, bien qu'inavouable, était de faire main basse sur les richesses extraordinaires que pouvait leur offrir le Nouveau Monde.

Le lendemain, j'avais reçu une réponse signée E. Masen, qui m'expliquait que l'entreprise (sobrement intitulée « Fair World ») avait de toute urgence besoin de quelqu'un qui saurait faire le lien entre la culture américaine et la culture péruvienne pour éviter que des produits sur lesquels elle aurait fondé des espoirs ne soient finalement qu'un échec cuisant. S'en était suivie une longue conversation par mails interposés qui ne m'avaient certes pas appris grand-chose au sujet de mon futur boss, mais qui m'avait donné une folle envie d'être de l'aventure.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne semble pas m'aimer… marmonnai-je alors que le petit chemin sur lequel nous marchions débouchait soudainement sur une étroite pente au-dessus de laquelle était dressée, par je ne sais quelle magie, une voute de végétation dont l'odeur, très subtile, était très agréable.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Réagit Rosalie.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne te déteste pas ! S'exclama Alice au même moment.

- Je suis là pour remplacer son copain, c'est évident qu'elle ne m'aime pas, éructai-je, haussant les épaules. Mais entre nous… Ça m'est plutôt égal. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, alors si on m'aime… Tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis.

- Bien parlé ! s'écria joyeusement Alice avant de s'élancer vers la plage, ouvrant un petit portail de bois flotté qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Je la regardai courir dans le sable, et incapable de retenir un sourire, je me tournai vers Rosalie, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme pour me dire « elle est toujours comme ça, tu t'y feras ». Ensemble, nous rejoignîmes la pile électrique qui nous avait devancées et était déjà en train de retirer sa petite robe, visiblement impatiente de se baigner dans l'eau tiède.

Je fus la dernière à entrer dans l'eau, et dès lors, je su que cette plage me verrait régulièrement. L'eau n'était pas froide, mais suffisamment fraiche pour que je me souvienne que je me baignais dans l'océan, et non dans ma baignoire, et par-dessus tout, elle n'était pas non plus trop chaude, juste assez pour que je n'ai pas froid après quelques instants. Une expérience traumatisante alors que j'avais cinq ans, à la piscine municipale, m'avait rendue à tout jamais méfiante de l'eau trop chaude…

Je nageai seule quelques temps, tandis que mes nouvelles amies faisaient la même chose de leur côté, et fini par me laisser porter par l'eau, sur le dos, les bras écartés et les yeux rivés au ciel. Je pensai fugacement à Jasper qui aurait été capable de voir les différences entre le ciel de Forks, auquel il était habitué, et qu'il observait depuis qu'il était tout gamin, et le ciel Péruvien. Il m'aurait montré quelles constellations étaient placée différemment, et chauvin jusqu'au bout des doigts, aurait ajouté qu'il préférait largement le ciel de chez nous.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'Alice s'approcha de moi, et la main levée au-dessus de mon visage, laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur ma peau, avant de faire la planche, elle aussi. Je tournai la tête vers elle, avec un petit sourire, et je crois qu'elle comprit instantanément que mes pensées n'étaient pas vraiment à Lima. Elle garda le silence un long moment, et lorsqu'elle commença à parler, Rosalie était à ma gauche, dans la même position que nous. Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien, si bien que lorsque Seth nous cria depuis le bord de l'eau qu'il était temps de rentrer, et que les Masen s'inquiétaient pour nous, je fus la première surprise de constater qu'il s'était passé autant de temps. Nous restâmes cependant quelques minutes de plus dans l'eau, et nous séchâmes à regret avant de rejoindre la Hacienda.

Ce soir-là, je m'endormais très tôt, et me promis d'envoyer un mail à Jasper dès le lendemain.

Je passai une semaine incroyable. Non seulement l'accueil que me firent mes nouveaux collègues fut à l'image de celui que j'avais reçu à mon arrivée, jovial, bon enfant et empli d'une joie sincère d'accueillir un nouvel habitant ici, à la Hacienda del Sol, mais en plus, j'adorai ce qu'ils me firent découvrir.

À tour de rôle, ils m'emmenèrent avec eux sur les lieux de leurs différentes missions et m'expliquèrent la raison de leur présence ici. Du coup, j'en appris beaucoup sur leur histoire, leur personnalité, leurs projets, et j'eu la sensation qu'ils allaient devenir de grands amis qu'il me serait impossible d'oublier à la fin de ce séjour. Par exemple, Jacob m'expliqua qu'il connaissait Masen Jr depuis son enfance, parce qu'ils avaient été dans le même collège, puis le même lycée, et que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé devenir avec lui et de mettre au profit de l'association ses connaissances sur la médecine traditionnelle, il avait d'abord cru qu'il se moquait de lui.

- On ne s'était pas parlé depuis des années, et il arrive, avec la même tête que cinq ans auparavant, et me propose ça, alors tu te doutes bien que, une fois la surprise passée, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps ! M'avait expliqué Jacob.

- Et tu es parti ? Comme ça ? Sans l'avoir planifié, sans avoir de projet particulier au Pérou, sans savoir où ça te mènerait ? M'étais-je étonnée.

- Crois-moi, Bella, quand un homme comme Edward te demande de le suivre et te dit de lui faire confiance, tu fais ton sac et tu le suis.

J'avais réfléchis à ses paroles quelques instants, consciente que moi aussi j'avais déjà expérimenté le pouvoir de persuasion de cet homme, sans jamais l'avoir rencontré : ses quelques mails avaient suffis à me convaincre que je devais venir au Pérou, que je devais laisser ma vie derrière moi, l'espace de quelques mois, faute de quoi je le regretterai toute ma vie.

- Je peux te poser une question, Jacob ?

- C'en était une, ça… Avait-il sourit. Mais oui, vas-y.

- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom ? À part toi et ses parents, je n'ai entendu personne le prononcer… Et c'est bizarre.

- Edward n'est pas la personne la plus… accessible du monde. Il n'est pas méchant, ni froid, mais il donne généralement l'impression de se moquer des gens, de ne pas avoir envie de connaître les étrangers, et de se moquer de ce qu'on pense de lui. Et puis, il n'est pas souvent ici…

Dans les instants qui suivirent, mes pensées dérivèrent et j'oubliai momentanément mon nouveau boss : Jacob mis un soin tout particulier à me jeter dans la piscine, ignorant mes cris de protestations, sous les encouragements et les applaudissements nourris d'Alice, Rosalie et Seth.

Nous passâmes de longues soirées à nous balader, et chaque jour je me réveillai avec la certitude que cette nouvelle journée serait l'occasion pour moi d'oser de nouvelles choses, d'expérimenter de nouvelles expériences, et de m'endormir le soir du sommeil du juste et le sourire aux lèvres.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir laissé une Bella timide derrière moi, une Bella pour qui le monde se résumait à trois hommes plus bourrus et protecteurs les uns que les autres. Bien sûr, Jasper, Charlie et Emmett me manquaient cruellement, mais je découvris, presque avec étonnement, que j'étais parfaitement capable de vivre ma vie sans eux, et que parfois, il était grisant de prendre des risques, aussi mince soient-ils.

Alors que la semaine se terminait et que la pause provoquée par mon arrivée touchait à sa fin, Alice et Rosalie nous embarquâmes, les autres et moi, dans les rues festives de Lima. Je crois qu'au fond, aucun de nous n'avait envie que tout ceci se termine, parce que même si nous avions passé de longues journées à parler de travail, il y avait eu dans nos comportements une insouciance qui m'avait fait penser à celle des colonies de vacances. Et même si je n'étais jamais partie en colonie, je savais, pour avoir entendu les gens de l'école en parler, que c'était l'insouciance à l'état pur, l'oubli des règles édictées par les parents tout au long de l'année. Moi, je n'avais jamais regretté de n'être jamais partie, parce que mes étés, je les avais passés avec Jasper.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je connaissais à Seattle, où les boîtes de nuit disputaient la vedette aux bars dansants ou aux festivals, et mes yeux émerveillés parvinrent difficilement à se décrocher de ce que je voyais. Partout autour de moi, des guirlandes de lampions étaient accrochés. Lampadaires, arbres, balcons et gouttières accueillaient ces sources lumineuses colorées, donnant le ton de l'ambiance des lieux.

Dans chaque coin de rue, de petits groupes s'étaient installés autour de musiciens et de chanteurs qui rivalisaient d'originalité pour attirer l'attention d'un maximum de spectateurs, le tout dans une humeur festive qui m'avait très vite donné envie de danser. C'était ce sentiment, incontrolable et bien plus fort que moi, et les fourmillements dans mes jambes, dans mes bras et dans mon corps tout entier, qui m'avaient poussés, moi qui habituellement rechignais toujours à danser, même dans une discothèque noire de monde où personne ne risquait de me remarquer, à prendre mes nouvelles amies par la main et à me joindre aux quelques personnes qui dansaient, de façon un peu hasardeuse, mais avec une joie qui ne trompait pas.

J'avais adoré cette prise de risques, et nous avions tous dansé sans nous poser de questions, riant à en perdre haleine et prenant parfois de courtes pauses pour avaler une gorgée de bière fraîche. Même Victoria, ce soir-là, avait passé un peu de temps avec nous à tourbillonner au beau milieu de la rue, ce qui m'avait rendue bêtement fière de moi.

La nuit était très avancée lorsque nous rentrâmes à la Hacienda del Sol,à tel point que déjà, le soleil levant commençait à rosir l'horizon. Je laissai tout le monde aller se coucher, et me dirigeai vers la plage. J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude, et de profiter pleinement du paradis qui m'entourai. Depuis mon arrivée, j'avais acheté de nouveaux maillots de bain, et ne portai plus que ça en guise de sous-vêtements : il n'était pas rare que nous décidions d'aller piquer une tête, et j'avais très vite été agacée de devoir me changer inlassablement.

Arrivée sur la plage, je laissai tomber ma robe à mes pieds, retirai mes sandales, et marchai dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ma taille. Je restai immobile quelques instants et plongeai, crevant la surface en souriant intérieurement. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de plonger dans l'immensité, et je ne me privais pas de ce bonheur tout simple. Je nageai longuement, calmement, bercée par le doux clapotis des vagues et le chant discret des oiseaux.

J'avais l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une carte postale, entre le bleu étincelant de la mer et les montagnes que je pouvais apercevoir au loin si je me retournais. J'avais déjà pris de nombreuses photos, mais j'avais sans cesse cette impression frustrante que même les plus belles photos ne seraient jamais à la hauteur de cet endroit dont j'étais, à ma grande surprise, tombée amoureuse en quelques jours, si ce n'est au premier regard.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai dans l'eau, à juste bouger mes bras et dessiner d'éphémères figures du bout des doigts, mais lorsque je me décidai enfin à rentrer à la villa, le ciel était bleu, et les lueurs orangées de l'aurore avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Je nageai, en prenant mon temps, jusqu'à avoir pieds, et plaquai mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne, puis m'avançai vers le bord.

Je repérai, à mi-chemin, une ombre noire sur la plage, près de l'endroit où j'avais posé mes affaires, et ralentis, intriguée. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être l'un des garçons, parce que Seth et Jacob avaient l'habitude de dormir très tard, et que Carlisle passait ses matinées à lire ou à écrire dans un petit carnet à l'ombre des arbres. Ce n'était pas non plus une des filles, puisqu'elles dormaient à poings serrés, et qu'elles m'avaient assuré en rentrant, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'elles étaient épuisées.

Je m'avançai sur la plage, et m'étonnai de n'être pas plus effrayée que ça. Je savais qu'il aurait été normale que je ne sois pas rassurée, mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et, forte des risques pris tout au long de la semaine, j'étais plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

Plus je m'approchais, et mieux je voyais clairement la silhouette. D'abord, je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, à en juger par le bermuda qu'il porte et les poils sombres de ses jambes. Ses cheveux, désordonnés, étaient d'une couleur que je n'aurai su nommer, et renforcèrent le pressentiment qui était né en moi, entre le moment où les vagues léchaient encore mes chevilles et celui où je n'avais senti que le sable encore un peu froid du matin sous mes pieds, que cet homme était forcément séduisant.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers moi, instant précis où une boule de chaleur tomba au creux de mon ventre. Jamais je n'avais vu un homme si beau, certitude qui se renforçait à chaque pas que je faisais en sa direction, à tel point que j'étais presque gênée, dans mon maillot de bain tout simple, de ne pas être fichue de dégager une sensualité telle que celle que Rosalie ou de Victoria, qui, bien que très différentes l'une de l'autre, avaient en commun un corps qui dépassait, et de loin, la perfection.

Je vis un sourire apparaitre au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il se levait, ma serviette à la main, et s'approchait de moi, s'arrêtant à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. À mon corps défendant, j'étais subjuguée, et parfaitement incapable d'émettre un son, encore moins quelque chose d'intelligent. Il avait suffi que cet homme apparaisse pour que soudain, l'ancienne Bella revienne au galop, renvoyant au loin la nouvelle Bella, celle qui était audacieuse et qui entrainait ses amies au milieu de la piste de danse sous le regard de dizaines de personnes sans la moindre gêne.

Il déplia la serviette d'un geste, et leva les bras afin de m'enrouler de celle-ci.

- Merci… murmurai-je enfin, levant les yeux, et me noyant dans son regard d'un vert surprenant.

- C'est la moindre des choses, Miss Swan, répondit-il d'une voix chaude qui ne me surpris même pas, affichant un nouveau sourire, qui s'agrandit encore alors que je haussais un sourcil, surprise sans l'être. Une semaine que vous êtes arrivée, et je ne fais votre connaissance que maintenant. C'est assez embêtant, de la part de votre nouveau patron, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je dégluti, aussi discrètement que je le pu, alors que mon cœur loupait un battement. Cet homme, le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, était mon nouveau boss. Edward Masen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Je ne pensais pas mettre ce chapitre en ligne déjà, mais je suis très inspirée, et j'ai du mal à garder un chapitre terminé de côté. Je tiens juste à dire que si actuellement je publie assez rapidement, ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, surtout si je ne termine pas cette histoire avant la reprise des cours en Septembre.**  
_

_**Est-ce que je suis en état de stress intense ? OUI. Je reçois mes résultats de partiels du second semestre demain en milieu de journée, et je crois que je suis bien partie pour ne pas dormir de la nuit - et donc pour écrire le chapitre 5, voir même le 6, qui sait. **_

_**Merci pour vos encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup, et si nouvelles lectrices il y a, bienvenue ! **_

* * *

_Cet homme, le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, était mon nouveau boss. Edward Masen._

Je resserrai la serviette autour de moi, et balbutiai quelques mots, ce qui, sans surprise, le fit sourire. Je me détestai, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il soit si facile de lire mes émotions sur mon visage, et même si je n'étais pas très impressionnable, il m'était difficile d'être surprenante ou imprévisible, puisqu'il suffisait de regarder mon visage un instant pour comprendre immédiatement dans quel état je me trouvais.

- Pouvez-vous répéter, Miss Swan ?

- Je disais : appelez-moi Bella.

- Bella. D'accord. Bella.

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, et recula de quelques pas, s'asseyant sur le sable, à l'endroit même où ses fesses avaient déjà imprimé leur forme dans le sable fin. Il tapota le sable à côté de lui, m'invitant silencieusement et à venir m'assoir près de lui, et j'obéis, silencieusement.

- J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, le regard tourné vers l'océan.

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas venir, moi aussi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'étais jamais allée plus loin que Seattle… Alors le Pérou…

- Je comprends. Avouez que vous êtes tombée sous le charme de l'endroit, répliqua-t-il, et j'entendis au son de sa voix qu'il souriait.

- C'est vrai, soufflai-je. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi beau, aussi coloré… Je ne regrette pas d'être venue.

- Je crois savoir qu'on vous a fait visiter la ville pendant la semaine ?

- Oui… Et puis la campagne environnante, aussi. Tout le monde a pris le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient, et de me montrer les lieux qu'ils étaient amenés à visiter régulièrement.

- Et qu'en avez-vous pensé, Bella ?

- C'est très intéressant. J'aime que votre vision du commerce équitable ne touche pas que l'alimentation, mais aussi la culture, la beauté, la santé… Et même si je pensais savoir beaucoup de choses sur les indigènes péruviens, je me rends compte que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, et je crois que le monde en général aurait beaucoup à apprendre aussi. On a trop longtemps considéré ces populations comme inférieures à nous, sous prétexte qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi évoluées que nous lors de la découverte de l'Amérique. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit vrai, m'enflammais-je avec passion, en réalité, je crois surtout que c'est une forme différente d'évolution qui n'est pas moins intéressante et pas moins aboutie, et qui est, dans tous les cas, bien plus saine que la nôtre.

Il hocha la tête avec un petit rire et se tourna vers moi.

- Je regrette de n'avoir pas été présent pour vous faire visiter moi-même, mais je ne doute pas un instant que nos collègues ont très bien fait le travail. Et vous avez raison. Le Pérou, comme tous les pays d'Amérique latine, ont beaucoup à offrir, culturellement et moralement parlant. C'est pour ça que je vous ai faite venir : j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me conseiller, et m'aider à définir si oui ou non les valeurs que je veux mettre en avant seraient les bienvenues aux Etats-Unis… m'expliqua-t-il, le regard brillant.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été séduite par ce que j'ai vu et ce qui m'a été expliqué, et j'ai déjà quelques petites idées…

- J'imagine que vous avez pris des notes ? demanda-t-il, soudainement curieux.

- Euh… non, à vrai dire. Tout est là, ajoutai-je en tapotant ma tempe du bout du doigt.

- Faites-moi le plaisir à l'avenir de prendre des notes, claqua-t-il. Peu m'importe qu'elles ne soient pas très bien écrites, ou brouillonnes, ou que vous raturiez, mais je veux voir ce qu'il y'a dans votre tête sans avoir à vous déranger à tout bout de champ.

J'hochai la tête, un peu surprise par ce brusque changement de ton, et ramenai les pans de la serviette sur moi, frissonnante.

- Est-ce que vous êtes fatiguée, Bella ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je… non, ça va…

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes à l'entrée de la maison, ça vous va ?

Et sans attendre, il se leva et reparti en direction de la maison. Enfin, je pu souffler. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cet homme était à la fois magnifique et intrigant. Gentil au premier abord, mais il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'il avait un tempérament de feu, et qu'il était capable de passer du calme à la tempête en un temps record.

Je me levai en baillant, et rentrai rapidement à l'Hacienda del Sol. J'étais épuisée, mais une intuition m'avait poussée à lui mentir lorsqu'il m'avait posé la question. C'était tout à fait ridicule, j'en étais consciente, mais j'avais voulu l'impressionner, et surtout, je n'avais pas voulu qu'il pense que je n'étais ici que pour faire la fête et passer mon temps sur la plage.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je regardai l'heure : il était 7h passées, ce qui signifiait que j'avais passé près de deux heures dans l'eau… Et que je n'étais pas prête de dormir. Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai un short et un tee-shirt large, une paire de converses basses et partis dans l'entrée. Il était déjà là, assis sur un des fauteuils à bascule en osier qui s'y trouvaient, et se leva dès qu'il m'aperçut.

- Je suis en retard, je suis désolée, je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne peux pas vous virer pour un retard, pas alors que vous êtes à des milliers de kilomètres de chez vous, me coupa-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Prête pour une petite excursion ?

J'hochai la tête et le suivis jusqu'au tout-terrains qu'il avait garé devant le portail de la Hacienda. C'était un véhicule bien moins impressionnant que celui que conduisait Rosalie lors de mon arrivée, donc la peinture kaki était recouverte de poussière et d'éclaboussures de boue séchée. Alors que je m'approchais de la voiture, il me devança, et m'ouvrit la portière, se reculant afin de me laisser passer. Je souris de cette attention d'un autre temps et m'installai sur la banquette tiède de vieux cuir craquelé, et le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Il claque la portière et s'installa derrière le volant.

Nous roulâmes près d'une heure, et après quelques minutes d'une discussion que je peinais à suivre en raison de ma fatigue, il me conseilla de dormir quelques minutes avant que nous arrivions à destination, car j'aurai besoin, selon lui, de toutes mes forces.

Je fus réveillée par sa main chaude sur mon bras, et par sa voix, répétant mon prénom. J'ouvris les paupières, un peu perdue, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec son sourire gentiment moqueur, et la bouteille d'eau qu'il me tendait.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Bella, dit-il doucement.

La bouche sèche, j'attrapai la bouteille, et après quelques gorgées, les idées un peu plus claires, je pu enfin lui répondre.

- Je suis désolée de m'être endormie… Nous avons passé la nuit en ville avec les autres, et… je crois que je suis plus fatiguée que je ne l'imaginais.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Je vais jouer au patron sévère et exigent, et vous demander de me suivre. Il y a quelques kilomètres avant que nous n'arrivions, et la route est bien trop étroite pour que la voiture nous y emmène.

- La prochaine fois, nous prévoirons les ânes, marmonnais-je alors que je levais les yeux, et apercevais le chemin qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant nous.

Il éclata de rire, une nouvelle fois, vint m'ouvrir la portière. Une nouvelle fois, son attention me fit sourire, et nous commençâmes à marcher. Silencieusement, je le remerciai d'avoir décidé cette excursion aussi tôt le matin, alors que la fraicheur de la nuit était encore présente et que nous ne risquions pas d'être écrasés par la chaleur, surtout qu'il n'y avait que peu d'ombre.

Lui et moi marchions à un rythme parfait : ni trop vite, ni trop rapidement, si bien que je me surpris à être aussi endurante. Je n'avais pas prévu de montre, et le soleil était derrière nous, il m'était donc impossible de savoir si nous marchions depuis longtemps ou pas : j'étais bien, et j'aurai pu continuer à marcher encore longtemps. Autour de moi, le paysage était magnifique, bien qu'assez monotone à première vue. Partout, des rochers de taille et de forme différente, parfois surprenantes, et, rarement, des cactus qui n'avaient rien de ceux que je croyais connaitre, à la forme régulière et toujours identique. Ceux-ci, d'un vert profond, hérissés de piquants franchement peu rassurants, avaient adapté leur forme à celle des rochers, et se dressaient fièrement, insolents de vie au milieu de ce paysage.

Nous fîmes une pause de quelques minutes afin de boire un peu, et nous nous remîmes en chemin. L'un et l'autre n'avions d'yeux que pour la beauté de la nature qui nous entourait, et ce silence n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire : il était tacite, agréable, et presque complice, d'autant plus que les mots étaient parfaitement superflus, et qu'il aurait été, à mon avis, stupide de s'extasier à voix haute.

J'avais grandis à Forks, capitale mondiale de la pluie, et j'avais appris, avec les années, à apprécier ce climat. Depuis longtemps, sortir et me faire complètement tremper par la pluie n'était plus un problème pour moi depuis longtemps. J'étais habituée aux collines verdoyantes et aux forêts, mais je découvrais une variété de paysages très différents qui me plaisaient tout autant.

La voix de Masen me sorti de ma rêverie.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés, Bella. J'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez l'espagnol ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je risquai un coup d'œil vers lui, et de nouveau, la boule de chaleur tomba au bas de mon ventre. Il était sublime. Il avait ouvert les trois premiers boutons de sa chemisette de lin, si bien que j'apercevais la naissance de son torse, et les quelques poils qui s'y trouvaient. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé les hommes poilus, je me surpris à trouver ce détail charmant. Une unique goutte de sueur paraissait fixée à sa tempe, et il avait coincé ses pouces dans les bretelles du sac à dos qu'il portait.

- Oui, c'était ma deuxième langue pendant toute ma scolarité.

- Tant mieux, alors. Les autres ne maitrisent pas très bien cette langue, excepté Jacob, ce qui ne facilite pas les choses… Même si c'est parfois assez drôle, je dois l'avouer, ajouta-t-il, affichant de nouveau ce sourire en coin qui ne disparaissait jamais bien longtemps.

J'imaginai aussitôt Seth baragouiner un mélange d'espagnol et d'anglais, et éclatai de rire, bientôt imitée par Masen, bien que plus réservé.

- Rassurez-vous, dit-il après que nous nous soyons calmés, nous n'allons pas vraiment travailler aujourd'hui. Mais je tiens à vous présenter les premiers péruviens avec qui j'ai commencé à travailler, et surtout, nous allons parler de ce que j'attends de vous, de la façon dont je veux que nous travaillions.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez un patron exigeant, plaisantai-je.

Il hocha la tête, sans paraître s'émouvoir le moins du monde.

- Ne vous y trompez pas, Bella : j'adore les gens avec qui je travaille, ils m'apportent tous une pleine satisfaction. Mais je n'oublie pas que ce que nous faisons n'a pas seulement une incidence sur nous : ces gens nous font confiance pour que nous diffusions d'eux une image aussi proche que possible de ce qu'ils sont réellement, alors que les futurs consommateurs n'ont pas très envie de recevoir un sermon à chaque fois qu'ils achètent un paquet de riz ou de café péruvien. Vous comprenez ?

- Je suis un peu plus heureuse d'être ici à chaque instant, et vous venez de me confirmer que je ne me suis pas trompée en vous envoyant ce mail, opinai-je.

- Alors prouvez-moi que j'ai eu raison de croire en vous.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit village quelques minutes plus tard, sans que ni lui ni moi n'ayons repris la parole. Je n'étais pas vraiment vexée, ni blessée, de ses paroles, et je comprenais son point de vue, même si je le trouvais un peu contradictoire sur certains points. Cependant, je décidai d'attendre un peu avant de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur : il me fallait faire mes preuves, et si je comptais être franche, je ne voulais pas balancer critiques sur critiques sans proposer la moindre solution aux failles que j'avais repérées.

Nous fûmes accueillis par le silence du village encore endormi. Du moins était-ce que je pensais sur le moment, réalisant par la suite qu'en réalité, la plupart des habitants étaient partis travailler dès l'aube, ne laissant sur place que les personnes âgés et les enfants les plus jeunes. Je suivis Masen à travers les rues sommairement délimitées jusqu'à une petite maison à la porte de laquelle il frappa. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme minuscule nous ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour nous laisser passer.

Nous entrâmes donc, et je fus surprise par la fraîcheur de l'habitation : même la Hacienda n'était pas aussi bien isolée. Elle referma la porte derrière nous, et nous désigna une table et des chaises où nous nous assîmes. Elle disparut dans la pièce communicante, et revint avant que j'ai eu le temps de poser la moindre question à mon patron, les bras chargés d'un énorme plateau sur lequel était posé un assortiment de nourriture dont l'odeur me mit l'eau à la bouche. Elle nous servit à chacun une tasse d'un épais chocolat dont le goût âcre me surpris et me plut immédiatement, ce que je ne manquais pas de lui dire immédiatement, la complimentant en espagnol.

- Merci, me répondit-elle en anglais tout en poussant l'assiette de churros fourrés à la confiture devant moi. Vous devriez manger, cet homme-là, dit-elle en désignant Masen du bout de son menton pointu, ne va pas vous ménager.

J'hoquetai de surprise alors que Masen riait sous cape, ce qui fit sourire la femme, qui s'assit près de moi et me pris la main.

- Laissez-moi deviner : il vous a fait croire que vous auriez besoin de vos compétences en espagnol ?

- Euh… oui. Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Il a fait la même plaisanterie à ses parents lorsqu'il les a amenés ici, s'exclama-t-elle en donnant une tape sur le poignet de Masen, avant de se tourner vers moi et de dire d'un ton sévère : j'ai fait ces churros exprès pour vous, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de les manger !

Je m'exécutai, et très vite, je fus subjuguée par le goût de ces merveilles. Contrairement aux churros tels que je les connaissais, qui était simplement saupoudrés de sucre glace et trempés dans le chocolat chaud ou le café au lait au petit déjeuner – ou dégustés à la fête foraine – ceux-ci étaient, pour certains fourrés à la confiture de lait, à la confiture ou saupoudrés du même chocolat acre que celui qui avait servi à faire ma boisson chaude. Je mangeai donc consciencieusement ma part tout en laissant Masen et la femme parler de choses et d'autres, auxquelles je ne prêtai guère attention : la nourriture avait toujours sur moi le même effet.

Même si je ne vivais pas pour manger, bien au contraire, j'avais une constitution qui me permettait de manger absolument tout et n'importe quoi sans prendre un goût, et j'aimais tout particulièrement découvrir de nouvelles saveurs. Pour moi, la cuisine était un art à part entière, et il était tout aussi important de prendre son temps pour goûter un plat – surtout un plat inconnu et d'une telle qualité – que pour admirer une peinture. Bien sûr, ce point de vue était loin de faire l'unanimité, surtout auprès de mon père et d'Emmett : pour eux, la nourriture servait à remplir l'estomac et à donner cette délicieuse sensation de satiété qui les amenait à faire une sieste bien méritée – toute la relativité de la chose se situant dans le vrai mérite de la sieste.

La voix de la vieille femme fini par me sortir de ma rêverie, et j'essuyai distraitement les miettes sur mon menton alors qu'elle répétait sa question.

- Pensez-vous que les américains ont envie de connaitre notre culture ?

- Je ne sais pas… Avouai-je, avant de me reprendre sous le regard curieux de la femme et de Masen. Certains ont une vraie curiosité, et vivent réellement au vingt-et-unième siècle : ils savent qu'ils ne sont en rien supérieurs à vous, et qu'autant la culture américaine a peut-être des choses à vous apprendre, autant vous en avez sans aucun doute à nous enseigner. Ils savent que nos deux cultures sont très différentes, et savent aussi que différence ne signifie pas un lien hiérarchique. D'un autre côté, il existe encore des personnes, très nombreuses, qui s'imaginent que vous vivez dans un autre temps, et qui persistent à croire qu'elles vous sont supérieures en tout. Si on met les vrais xénophobes de côté, je pense que la plupart ne sont surtout pas sensibilisés, n'ont pas reçu la bonne éducation, ne vivent pas dans le bon milieu.

- Et vous pensez pouvoir les faire changer d'avis ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus… Pour qu'ils changent d'avis, il faut déjà qu'ils le veuillent, vous savez.

- Pourquoi ne le voudraient-ils pas ? questionna Masen.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont persuadés d'avoir raison ? Il ne s'agit pas simplement d'être têtu, ou borné. Il s'agit surtout de remettre en cause les stéréotypes avec lesquels on vit depuis toujours, et ça n'est pas facile.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, insista la femme. Quand on a tort, il faut le reconnaitre !

- Je comprends ce que Miss Swan veut dire, intervint Masen. Imaginez qu'on vous ai toujours raconté que… Je ne sais pas, moi, que le ciel bleu est le reflet de la mer, et que du jour au lendemain, on vous dise que non, c'est faux. Non seulement il vous faudra remettre cette croyance, cette certitude en cause, mais en plus, il vous faudra aussi reconnaitre et accepter que tout ce que vous pensez vrai ne l'est pas forcément. J'ai raison, Bella ?

- C'est ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'on est confronté à un élément qui va contredire ce qu'on pense savoir, on attribuera cet élément à un évènement exceptionnel…, ajoutai-je. Imaginez un homme blond qui pense que tous les hommes roux sont des imbéciles, et qui rencontre un homme roux très intelligent. Il ne va pas remettre en question sa croyance générale, il va plutôt se dire que cet homme roux est une exception, mais que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut généraliser à tous les hommes roux.

La femme se tut, perdue dans ses pensées. J'osai un regard vers Masen, qui me fit un petit sourire, qui étrangement me réchauffa le cœur. J'avais l'impression de passer un test. Peut-être était-ce l'attention avec laquelle ces deux-là m'écoutaient, ou la finesse de leurs questions, ou simplement le fait que Masen ne m'avait toujours pas réellement parlé de ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'étais persuadée qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose de très important, même si j'aurai été bien incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

- Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire… Finit-elle par murmurer. Vous savez, j'ai toujours vécu ici. Je suis née là, j'ai grandi ici aussi. J'allais à l'école à trente kilomètres du village, à peu près, si bien que c'était la famille de ma maman qui m'hébergeait la semaine, pour que je n'aie pas à me lever avant l'aube et à me coucher bien après que le soleil ne se soit couché. J'ai fréquenté des américains, et des descendants de colons européens, et d'esclaves africains. J'ai vu le regard des américains et des petits-enfants de colons sur moi, ce regard qui voulait dire que je ne serai jamais assez bien pour eux. J'ai prié les anciens dieux pour qu'un jour, ils changent, et j'étais réellement persuadée que ça finirait par arriver. J'ai vu arriver la technologie, jusqu'ici, ce village où nous n'avions pas l'eau courante voici vingt ans, ni l'électricité. Et je me suis dit 'si la technologie évolue, si les machines évoluent, alors l'homme aussi'. Et puis, j'ai envoyé ma petite fille à l'école à la ville. Et quand elle est revenue, ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a fait penser à ce que j'avais moi-même vécu lorsque j'avais son âge. J'aurais pu baisser les bras, et me dire que l'homme blanc ne changerait jamais. Mais je continue à y croire, et je ne compte pas baisser les bras. Un jour, tout ceci aura changé, et les hommes, les femmes et les enfants blancs viendront dans ce village et verront qu'aussi différents que nous sommes, nous nous ressemblons quand même beaucoup. Je ne verrai peut-être pas ceci, ni même ma petite fille, mais je continue à croire que ça arrivera un jour, acheva-t-elle d'un ton incroyablement tranquille. Et vous, mademoiselle, dit-elle en plantant son doigt dans ma poitrine, vous, j'espère que vous ne cesserez jamais de vous battre. Peut-être pas à nos côtés, peut-être pas pour cette cause, mais pour ce en quoi vous croyez. Une seule voix n'est rien, mais peut rameuter beaucoup de monde, croyez-moi.

J'avais bu ses paroles, du début à la fin, et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle se tut que je réalisai que j'avais retenu mon souffle tout ce temps. Bien sûr, je comprenais cette femme, pour la bonne raison qu'à Forks, j'avais grandi entourée de Quileutes, et que j'avais pu voir combien il était parfois difficile pour eux de s'intégrer aux blancs, même au plus jeune âge. Je n'avais jamais compris cette limite que les deux communautés avaient tracée entre elles, alors qu'au final, les Indiens natifs étaient tout aussi intelligents que les blancs, et bien que leur culture soit différente, ils n'en étaient pas moins intégrés. La preuve : ils buvaient de la bière, et suivaient les matchs de football avec intérêt.

Je me souvenais de cette histoire que m'avait raconté Jasper alors que nous étions plus jeunes et que je lui demandais pour quelle raison personne n'aimait Sam Uley à Forks : quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'il venait de quitter son ancienne compagne pour se marier avec Emily Young, cette dernière avait eu un grave accident, qui avait laissé de très profondes séquelles à son visage autrefois magnifique. La nouvelle s'était très vite répandue, et la version officielle, selon laquelle un cambrioleur avait poussé Emily contre un rouleau de barbelés que Sam gardait derrière la maison, avant de s'enfuir lâchement, n'avait pas convaincu tout le monde, et la rumeur selon laquelle c'était Sam, connu pour avoir un caractère difficile et la colère violente, qui avait poussé sa compagne, s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre.

Pourtant, moi, j'avais vu comme il la couvait du regard, les fois où nous nous étions rencontrés. Papa était ami avec Billy Blake depuis toujours, si bien que j'avais passé une grande partie de mon enfance à courir à travers la forêt de Forks, à l'intérieur même de la réserve, accompagnée de Jasper, d'Emmett, et de tous les petits indiens avec lesquels nous étions devenus amis. J'avais très vite compris que si Sam et Emily avaient été des blancs, comme Charlie, Jasper, Emmett et moi, jamais personne n'aurait remis la version de Sam en doute, et j'avais trouvé ça profondément injuste.

Une part de moi aurait voulu raconter cette histoire à Masen et à la vieille femme, mais je m'abstins, parce que ça aurait été présomptueux de ma part que de dire « oui, je vous comprends », alors que je savais que c'était le genre de choses qu'il fallait vivre pour réellement les comprendre, et pour réellement être en mesure de partager la douleur et le sentiment d'injustice qui tiraillaient les personnes victimes de ces injustices ridicules. Alors je me tut, me contentant d'hocher la tête et de serrer la main de la vieille femme dans la mienne, et je crois qu'elle comprit ce message, car elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

C'était un sourire sans joie, mais il me donna l'impression qu'elle décidait, pour un temps du moins, de me faire confiance, et de me laisser ma chance.

Après ça, nous ne restâmes pas très longtemps. Il nous faudrait marcher de nouveau, et cette fois sous un soleil de plomb, jusqu'à la voiture, et Masen avait encore des choses à me dire. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence, mais c'était un silence différent de celui que nous avions expérimenté à l'aller.

- Je suis désolé, me dit soudain Masen.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu besoin de vous tester. Et je crois que cette discussion avec Laka vous a pas mal chamboulée, j'en suis désolé… Confessa-t-il, penaud.

- Est-ce que vous avez testé les autres ?

- Non… Nous travaillons chacun de notre côté et nous réunissons chaque semaine, ou chaque quinzaine, quand ce n'est pas possible plus tôt, et je leur dit ce qu'ils auront à faire pour moi. Ils sont assez autonomes, et mes parents gèrent leur travail. Je leur fais confiance, je sais qu'ils sont bons dans ce qu'ils font…

- Mais en ce qui me concerne, vous ne savez pas, terminai-je, bêtement vexée.

- Bella, dit-il, très sérieux, s'arrêtant soudainement de marcher juste devant moi, si je n'avais pas eu une bonne impression de vos capacités, je ne vous aurai pas engagée. Mais je ne vous connais pas, et il est très facile de prétendre être une personne que l'on n'est pas par mail interposés.

- Je comprends…

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je crois. Vous n'allez pas travailler avec les autres, et me voir une fois par semaine ou par quinzaine. Vous allez me suivre, travailler avec moi au quotidien, et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir entièrement confiance en vous. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis, maintenant ?

- Je… Mais, pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit plus tôt ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, les ébouriffant un peu plus, et haussa les épaules. Un bref instant, il cessa d'être l'homme d'affaire, le philanthrope adepte du commerce équitable, et j'eu l'impression d'avoir face à moi un enfant.

- Parce que je voulais voir ce que Laka allait penser de vous… Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez fait bonne impression.

Je ne pus retenir un grand sourire. J'étais heureuse de savoir que cette femme avait eu une bonne impression de moi. C'était ridicule, peut-être, parce qu'au final, je ne la connaissais pas, mais je sentais que son opinion avait une grande importance pour Masen, et bien qu'il ne signifia rien pour moi, j'avais envie de mériter l'espoir qu'il avait placé en moi à travers de simples mails.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai imaginé, et déjà, le soleil commençait à décliner. Mes cheveux, que j'avais pourtant attachés avant de partir, collaient à ma nuque, et j'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, chose que je détestai d'emblée. Cela dit, Masen n'était pas dans un état bien plus glorieux, ce qui me rassura grandement, même si, en toute honnêteté, il n'en était pas moins magnifique.

Nous bûmes un peu dans la bouteille que Laka lui avait donnée à notre départ, sans prononcer un mot, exténués par les heures de marches que nous venions de faire.

- J'attends de vous que vous soyez franche avec moi, Bella. Je veux que vous me disiez tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, même si ça doit me déplaire, me mettre en colère, ce qui arrivera, je vous assure. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de prendre des notes : si vous avez peur de me dire les choses de vive voix, les écrire sera peut-être plus facile.

- Je n'ai pas peur, murmurai-je.

- De moi, non. De perdre votre travail et de quitter cet endroit qui vous plait tant, je crois que si. Je me trompe ?

J'haussai les épaules, un peu boudeuse, et lui lançai un regard noir alors qu'il éclatait d'un rire grave.

- Il y a bien quelque chose qui me chiffonne… dis-je en relevant le menton, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il, les sourcils un peu froncés.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'une plage privée, en plus d'une immense piscine, c'est un peu contradictoire avec la morale de votre entreprise ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à accoucher de ce chapitre, mais j'ai de bonnes excuses pour ça : bien que j'ai eu mon second semestre, je n'avais pas eu le premier, et la compensation n'a pas suffit à rattraper mes points pour avoir l'année. Du coup, j'ai du passer des rattrapages la semaine dernière, autant dire que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à écrire. Mais le voilà, tout beau tout chaud. Je dois dire que je l'aime bien, et que décrire l'évènement organisé par Bella m'a donné envie d'être avec eux et de m'amuser. Enfin, vous verrez ça par vous même très vite. **_

_**Si vous êtes d'accord, j'apprécierai que chacune des personnes qui lit cette histoire se manifeste pour ce chapitre. Pas forcément un grand roman, une déclaration, mais un petit quelque chose pour me montrer que vous êtes là.  
**_

_**Autre chose : je pense à prendre une bêta. Bon, à vrai dire, j'ai déjà trouvé la perle rare, qui va se lancer dans la correction des chapitres précédents, et qui rattrapera sans doute son retard sur l'histoire très prochainement. **_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**PS : je ne vais pas vous conseiller de musique pour ce chapitre, pour la bonne raison que j'ai été au concert d'Orelsan, qui passait près de chez moi lors d'un festival, jeudi dernier, et que depuis, je n'écoute que lui. Je dois dire que pourtant, ce qu'il fait n'est absooooolument pas mon style de musique, mais j'ai eu un craquage énorme, un gros gros coup de coeur, moi qui déteste le rap habituellement. Mais si vous voulez vous mettre un peu dans ma tête durant votre lecture, écoutez Louise Attaque 'La plume', c'est une des plus belles chansons qui soient. **_

_**On se retrouve en bas. **_

* * *

Un verre à la main, Alice arrivait à toute allure vers moi, suivie de près par Rosalie et Seth.

- C'est fantastique, s'écria-t-elle. Cette fête est la plus réussie que j'ai vue depuis que je suis arrivée ici, Bella !

- Espérons que Masen pense comme toi, marmonnai-je tout en buvant une gorgée du verre que me tendait Rosalie.

- Il faudrait qu'il soit fou pour ne pas être d'accord avec toi, crois-moi, me rassura celle-ci.

- Il ne s'est pas montré depuis le début de la soirée…

- Oui, mais Carlisle et Esmée sont là, intervint Seth.

J'haussai les épaules, guère convaincu. Depuis notre virée dans la campagne péruvienne, j'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied, à tel point qu'il m'était arrivé de me maudire d'avoir posé cette question à Masen : en quoi était-je concernée par l'intérêt de la plage privée ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal réagit, sur le coup. Il s'était contenté d'un regard en coin, d'un petit sourire, et de cette proposition qui sonnait plus comme un défi : organiser un évènement autour de la plage qui permette à la fois d'amasser des dons de la part des riches habitants de la ville, de faire connaître l'entreprise aux touristes américains qui auraient à leur retour au pays l'occasion d'acheter les produits locaux exportés, et de créer un lien entre les producteurs et les consommateurs.

L'idée d'organiser une fête sur la plage s'était tout de suite imposée à moi, et avait aussitôt été suivie par toutes les difficultés d'organisation qu'elle nécessiterait. Heureusement, de nombreuses mains s'étaient tendues vers moi : Esmée avait insisté pour être de la partie, et avait mis à profit son expérience des repas qu'elle offrait aux nécessiteux pour trouver de la nourriture à un prix raisonnable. Elle m'avait également présentée à plusieurs femmes qui l'aidaient dans cette tâche, et les avaient convaincues de nous prêter main forte le jour J. Seth, Rosalie et Alice étaient quant à eux retournés en ville, sur cette même place où nous avions tant ris et dansé, et avaient payé un des petits groupes qui y jouaient chaque soir de venir jouer pour nous. Ils avaient également réussi à mettre la main sur ces magnifiques guirlandes colorées.

Je devais avouer que le résultat était magnifique, aussi bien du point de vue esthétique que concernant l'ambiance. Lorsque la nuit était tombée et que nous avions allumées les guirlandes et les quelques torches plantées dans le sable, nous avions tous été ébahis par la beauté des lieux. Leah avait fait quelques photos qu'elle avait promis d'ajouter au site internet de l'entreprise, et Carlisle m'avait félicitée. Puis, très vite, les invités étaient arrivés. Pas de carton de présentation, juste l'envie de venir s'amuser un peu et de rencontrer d'autres personnes, d'autres cultures. J'avais eu peur que les quelques affiches que nous avions collées et les misérables flyers distribués n'attirent que peu de monde, mais c'était sans compter sur le goût des habitants de Lima pour les fêtes au plus tard de la nuit.

Partout sur la plage, des habitants du village de Laka avaient installé leur étal, présentant leurs produits : maquillage naturel pour certains, objets de décoration pour d'autres, bol sculptés dans le bois et bijoux délicats, sans parler bien sûr de diverses étoffes d'épaisseurs et de couleurs diverses, et des nombreux plats traditionnels qui avaient été cuisinés quelques heures auparavant juste pour l'occasion, qu'ils présentaient à présent aux touristes et habitants de Lima au son de la musique traditionnelle, et je devais reconnaitre que j'aurai volontiers laissé l'ambiance m'entrainer et dansé comme le faisaient Alice et Rosalie, un verre à la main, et aucun soucis en tête.

Si Jasper avait été là, nous aurions enchainé les verres, et nous aurions dansé jusqu'à ce que la tête nous tourne trop, et que nous soyons obligés de nous allonger dans le sable en riant. Nous nous serions confié des choses futiles et sans intérêt que l'autre savait déjà de toute façon, et nous nous serions réveillés le lendemain matin avec une sévère gueule de bois.

Mais j'étais incapable de m'amuser. J'avais donné tout mon temps et toute mon énergie à cette fête, dans la volonté un peu naïve, d'impressionner mon boss, et je n'avais obtenu jusqu'à présent que son indifférence. Je savais que Carlisle et Esmée lui feraient un compte rendu flatteur de la soirée, il suffisait de voir avec quel entrain ils allaient de stand de nourriture en étal de bijoux en famille de touristes, mais ça ne me suffisait pas.

Peut-être était-ce un peu idiot de ma part : après tout, mise à part les quelques baby sitting que j'avais fait étant plus jeune et les stages en entreprise que mon père m'avait aidé à décrocher, je n'avais pas une vraie expérience du monde du travail, et ce que j'avais pourtant mis en place me paraissait énorme, impressionnant, et j'étais persuadée d'être dans mon bon droit en attendant des félicitations, ou, du moins, l'impression que mon travail, mon énergie, ma bonne volonté avaient attiré l'attention. Au lieu de ça, rien, silence radio et absence presque douloureuse. J'étais vexée.

J'attrapai une brochette de fruits et me dirigeai vers la maison, bien décidée à obtenir quelques réponses. Je trouvai Masen au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau et la chemise ouverte, un livre à la main et un verre de jus de fruit à portée. Je m'avançai de quelques pas vers lui et me raclai discrètement la gorge.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être sur la plage ? S'étonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Je crois que… J'ai passé tellement de temps à tout organiser que j'ai une indigestion de cette fête.

- Je comprends. Venez, asseyez-vous, dit-il tout en me désignant le bord de la piscine, près de lui.

Je m'installai donc, retirant mes sandales avant de laisser mes pieds tremper eux aussi dans l'eau fraîche. De là où nous étions, il était facile d'entendre les bruits étouffés de la plage, la musique, les cris de joie et les rires.

Masen resta silencieux un long moment, et posa son livre à l'envers, sur le rebord de la piscine. Il but une gorgée de jus de fruit, reposa son verre et lécha ses lèvres avec gourmandise qui me brûla le ventre, et je ne loupai aucun de ses gestes. C'était presque plus fort que moi : il était réellement beau, le genre dont on ne peut pas détacher le regard, le genre auquel on ne s'habitue pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas descendus sur la plage, murmurai-je finalement, mal à l'aise.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vu, nuance… Souri-t-il.

- Oh…

- Je suis venu il y a deux, peut-être trois heures. Vous discutiez avec Laka, qui avait l'air particulièrement enthousiaste par quelque chose… À propos de quoi était-ce ?

- Elle me disait qu'il serait intéressant de réitérer cette soirée… Les habitants de son village sont d'accord, et l'idée commence à se répandre dans d'autres villages qui pourraient aussi participer, expliquai-je avec un sourire.

- Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que ça serait un tel succès, avoua-t-il de but en blanc.

- Moi non plus. Mais tout le monde m'a beaucoup aidée, je leur dois la réussite de cette soirée, contrai-je, tandis que mes pieds battaient doucement dans l'eau.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu. Vous avez réussi à les mettre en confiance en un temps record, et même Victoria a semblé conquise par la soirée. Enfin… Conquise, c'est un grand mot, ajouta-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

J'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir me retenir. C'était parfaitement déplacé, et il aurait pu mal prendre que je me moque aussi ouvertement d'une de mes collègues, mais son rire ne tarda guère à se joindre au mien, et bientôt, nous riions sans même savoir pourquoi, à en avoir mal aux côtes. Il y avait quelque chose dans son rire de rassurant, et même si je ne le connaissais pas bien ni depuis très longtemps, j'espérais avoir l'occasion de l'entendre encore souvent. Et puis, bien que je n'en sois pas fière, je ressenti une joie intense à cet instant d'être la cause de son rire et de l'étincelle espiègle dans son regard.

Nous restâmes un long moment, savourant une nouvelle fois le silence teinté des éclats de la fête de la plage. C'était le genre de silence pendant lesquels il n'y avait rien à dire, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Masen en était coutumier. Il m'intriguait, et je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ce sentiment que j'avais en sa présence. Ma curiosité, déjà naturellement omniprésente, connaissait des sommets : je n'arrivais pas à savoir quel genre d'homme il était. Gentil, sans aucun doute, mais durant de très courts instants auxquels se succédaient de longs silences contemplatifs de sa part. Solitaire, mais décidé quand même à travailler avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Ca ne vous manque pas, d'être chez vous ? me demanda-t-il soudain, se tournant vers moi, provoquant un sursaut de ma part.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à Forks et à tout ce qui s'y trouvait depuis mon arrivée ici, tout simplement parce qu'on ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps. Je me levais tôt chaque matin, et me couchais le soir lorsque j'étais à bout de force. On ne m'avait pas laissé un seul instant pour penser, et je crois qu'une partie de moi avait sauté sur cette occasion.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, oui, évidemment, Jasper me manquait. Jamais je n'avais passé si longtemps sans le voir, et il m'était un peu effrayant de constater que j'étais capable de vivre sans lui, aussi profond soit le manque. Ce fut comme un uppercut en plein estomac, un coup porté en douce, au pire moment : quand je ne m'y attendais pas, quand je ne pouvais pas me défendre, riposter, me cacher derrière un sourire et retourner travailler comme je l'avais si souvent fait.

À quoi Masen s'attendait-il ? « Non, bien sûr que non, ils ne me manquent pas, je n'ai pas de cœur, et pas d'amis qui pourrait me manquer, non plus, je suis une dure à cuire ».

Je ne pus que lui dire la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, jusque-là.

- Et maintenant que vous y pensez ? insista-t-il

- La réponse n'est pas évidente pour vous ?

- Je n'ai pas de famille qui me manque, puisqu'elle est ici avec moi, m'expliqua-t-il avec un doux sourire.

- Et vos amis ?

- Mes amis sont ici, éluda-t-il.

- Oh…

- Alors ? Ils vous manquent ?

- Mon père me manque beaucoup. J'ai presque toujours vécu uniquement avec lui, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si loin de lui et de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Et puis… Jasper et Emmett me manquent beaucoup aussi.

- Qui sont Jasper et Emmett ?

- Jasper est… mon meilleur ami. Comme un frère. Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite, et je crois que c'est plus lui que mon père qui a influencé mon choix de rester vivre à Forks. Emmett est son grand frère, et ils sont comme les doigts de la main. Aussi différents qu'il est possible de l'être, mais ils ont toujours veillé sur moi.

- Pas d'amie fille ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Pas besoin. Ils sont là, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

- Donc…. Alice, Rosalie, vous ne les considérez pas comme vos amies ?

- Je… Si, j'imagine ! C'est encore tôt, vous savez. Je les connais depuis deux semaines, à peine, alors que je connais Emmett et Jasper depuis que je suis née, quasiment. Je ne peux pas comparer.

- Je vois… éluda-t-il, hochant la tête avant de se plonger de nouveau dans le silence, qui, cette fois-ci, était gêné.

Je me levai et tendis une main vers lui.

- Venez sur la plage.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, un sourcil haussé, et l'espace d'un instant, je fus prise d'un doute. C'était très familier, comme geste, mais à mon corps défendant, il m'avait posé des questions très intimes, auxquelles je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir eu raison de répondre. Et puis cette plage était la sienne, les invités étaient les siens, tout comme l'entreprise, les employés, et l'ordre qu'il m'avait donné d'organiser quelque chose.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne, et je fus surprise par la douceur de ses doigts. Malgré la fraicheur de la nuit, ses mains étaient chaudes, sans être moites pour autant. Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers le chemin qui menait à la plage, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant au portillon qu'il lâcha ma main. Je n'aurai su dire si j'avais consciemment occulté le fait qu'il tenait encore mes doigts entre les siens dans le but un peu vain d'en profiter encore, ou si j'avais réellement oublié ce détail, plongée dans mes pensées comme il avait dû l'être dans les siennes.

Depuis mon départ, la fête semblait toujours la même. Il me semblait que de nouvelles personnes avaient rejoint les invités, et les stands de créations artisanales proposées par les amis de Laka semblaient avoir eu un beau succès : les bijoux étaient presque tous partis, et je me fis la promesse d'acheter le stock restant à la fin de la soirée. Je voulais que pour eux, cet évènement soit le début d'une coopération plus étroite, et qu'ils comprennent que leurs intérêts propres me tenaient autant à cœur que ceux de la société. Je savais qu'ils étaient conscients de cet état de fait avec Masen, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, les autres n'étaient pour eux que des intermédiaires qui travaillaient entre deux fêtes, et leur grand professionnalisme n'y changeait rien du tout. Peut-être était-ce une forme de timidité, ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre : ces gens, aussi modestes qu'ils fussent, nous étaient égaux, voir mêmes supérieurs, dans bien des domaines, et il y avait quelque chose de honteux dans l'idée que nous avions tous, plus ou moins consciemment, que nous étions tout de même plus civilisés qu'eux.

Moi-même, bien que très attachée à leur culture, bien que très respectueuse de ce qu'ils étaient, parce que j'avais étudié leur histoire, leur religion, et que leur philosophie me paraissait l'emporter sur celle du monde occidentale, j'avais très vite réalisé que je m'étais placée sur une sorte de piédestal, duquel j'étais redescendu lors de ma rencontre avec Laka. Les Quileutes, tout comme les Péruviens natifs, n'avaient rien à envier à nos sociétés modernes et corrompues, bien au contraire.

Alice, Rosalie et Seth, comme de coutume, étaient tous les trois, et dansaient joyeusement autour du feu près duquel les musiciens s'étaient réfugiés. De nombreuses personnes dansaient et chantaient également, parfois de façon un peu approximative, mais je m'aperçus que les musiciens étaient heureux de réellement partager leur savoir avec des étrangers, ou même avec des péruviens qui n'avaient jamais pris la peine de connaitre ces gens qui pourtant étaient là bien avant que leurs ancêtres ne débarquent sur les berges du Pérou. Près des buffets, les parents de Masen discutaient avec certains des riches habitants de Lima.

Tout le monde était occupé, et j'avais beau chercher, j'étais incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit qui semble ne pas se passer comme je l'avais espéré. J'osai un regard vers Masen, qui n'en finissait pas de détailler ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Finalement, il sembla me remarquer, et pour la première fois, il m'offrit un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui vont jusqu'aux yeux. Cette scène avait tout d'un film : la lueur des guirlandes colorées et des feux de camp qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, les éclats de la musique et des voix qui nous parvenaient en sourdine… Et moi, qui n'avais d'yeux que pour son magnifique sourire. Cet homme était sans aucun doute le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

- La soirée venait à peine de commencer lorsque je suis descendu, et… Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à réaliser ce que vous avez accompli. C'est magnifique, Bella, murmura-t-il en reportant son regard sur la plage.

- J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide, c'est tous ces gens qui vous devriez complimenter, pas moi…

- Ils méritent des remerciements. Les compliments, ils sont pour vous.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna. Ses parents l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire et un verre de sangria, et j'aperçus Esmée se tourner vers moi. Elle m'adressa un signe de la tête, la hochant imperceptiblement, et je fus incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir me dire. La communication par signes interposés n'avait jamais été mon fort – mis à part avec Jasper.

Je passai le reste de la soirée avec Alice, Seth et Rosalie, et nous fûmes rejoints par Jacob, Leah et Tanya peu après mon arrivée. Lorsque les musiciens décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, ils acceptèrent de prêter à Seth leur guitare, qui joua pour nous quelques temps. Peu à peu, la plage se vida de ses occupants, et il ne resta bien vite que nous, les feux de camps, et la lumière tremblotante des guirlandes malmenées par le vent du matin qui se levait.

Au fond, aucun de nous n'avait envie que ça se termine. Le lendemain, nous savions qu'il nous faudrait faire les comptes de ce que la soirée avait rapporté aux artisans du village de Laka, ainsi que des différents dons et promesses de dons qui avaient été faits par les riches habitants de Lima que nous avions conviés, sans parler de l'argent récolté grâce au buffet et aux invités qui avaient, pour certains, décidé que soutenir l'entreprise serait un geste sympathique. Mais nous étions tous là, et même si Victoria, assise au coin du feu, ne nous parlait pas, il y avait quelque chose qui nous liait tous, et que nous avions peur de voir disparaitre le lendemain.

Les Masen non plus, n'étaient pas partis. Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient assis près du feu, enlacés et amoureux, tandis que Masen, lui, discutait avec Jacob. Je m'étais aperçue au court de la soirée qu'il avait eu raison, au bord de la piscine : j'avais beau connaître Jasper et Emmett depuis toujours, et savoir sans le moindre doute possible qu'ils seraient dans ma vie jusqu'à la toute fin, ça ne m'empêchait en rien de ressentir avec certitude qu'Alice et Rosalie seraient des amies précieuses si le temps nous en laissait l'occasion. Je ne savais presque rien d'elles, et réciproquement, mais il y avait un détail, sur lequel je ne parvenais pas à mettre un nom, qui me laissait penser que nous nous étions bien trouvées.

Bientôt, le feu fut éteint et les guirlandes furent décrochées des arbres et des fourrés où nous les avions placées, et tous, petit à petit, rentrèrent à l'Hacienda del Sol. Je restai seule avec Alice et Rosalie, et nous tombâmes d'accord pour nous baigner un peu avant de rentrer. Nos esprits étaient un peu embrumés par l'alcool, et nous riions plus que de raison. Nous retirâmes nos vêtements et les laissâmes choir sur le sable fin, puis nous élançâmes dans les vagues.

Alice, minuscule fée aux cheveux ébouriffés, bondissait entre les vagues comme l'aurait fait une chèvre en montagne, tandis que Rosalie plongeait avec l'aisance d'une nageuse professionnelle, crevant la surface sans que ne s'égare la moindre goutte d'eau. Je les rejoignis avec le même entrain, bien que dépourvue de la grâce de l'une et de l'enthousiasme naturel de l'autre, mais elles m'accueillirent avec un sourire qui ne pouvait me détromper sur la joie qu'elles ressentaient de m'avoir près d'elle. Dire que leur sourire me fit chaud au cœur est bien en deçà de la vérité.

De l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, nous discutâmes plus qu'autre chose. Rosalie nous confia à demi-mots qu'elle sortait d'une histoire très compliquée avec un certain Royce, mais n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications, et nous ne la forçâmes pas. Je n'avais pas une grande expérience de l'amitié entre filles, mais Alice, elle, sut exactement comment rebondir. Au lieu d'un silence gênant qui n'aurait servi qu'à plonger Rosalie dans ses souvenirs, elle détourna la conversation avec une habilité qui m'impressionna.

- Attends, attends ! s'exclama Alice en levant la main. Tu veux dire que tu n'as couché avec personne depuis… deux ans ?

Rosalie lui jeta un regard hautain.

- Tu te souviens de ce touriste allemand, le mois dernier ?

- Oh… Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ! Mais… À quel moment est-ce arrivé ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi, et entreprit de m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas.

- Le mois dernier, Alice et moi avons représenté l'entreprise lors d'un gala organisé par un des hôtels touristiques de Lima. Les autres n'avaient pas voulu venir, et nous avons été obligées d'y aller seules. Là-bas, on a fait connaissance avec un groupe de touristes allemands, et il y en avait un en particulier, Max, qui était vraiment, vraiment magnifique. Le genre de gars auquel tu as envie de dire « c'est où et quand tu veux » avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. C'est… Plus ou moins ce que j'ai fait. Pendant le discours du propriétaire de l'hôtel.

Alice et moi éclatâmes de rire en cœur : il n'y avait que Rosalie pour montrer aussi peu de gêne. Je me savais incapable d'un tel comportement, ne serait-ce que parce que j'étais loin d'avoir un corps aussi parfait que celui de Rosalie. Je n'étais ni trop grosse, ni trop fine, plutôt petite, et mes cheveux étaient d'un brun très commun, tout comme mes yeux. Ma peau avait beau n'avoir aucun défaut, elle ne semblait pas aussi veloutée que l'étais celle de Rosalie, et j'avais la terrible manie de rougir dès qu'une pensée ne serait-ce qu'un peu grivoise me passait par la tête. Il m'aurait donc été impossible d'avoir de telles idées en tête sans que la personne concernée ne s'en rende compte immédiatement.

- Mais… reprit Rosalie, tu ne t'es pas rendue compte que je n'étais pas là, Alice ?

- Mh… Il se peut que j'ai été occupée, moi aussi, chantonna-t-elle avec une fierté manifeste.

- Lequel était-ce ?

- Louis… Le groom français…

- C'était vous ! s'écria Rosalie, les yeux pétillants.

- Nous ?

- Quand Max et moi sommes passés dans le hall pour essayer de trouver un endroit discret, on a entendu des gémissements. Tu es sacrément bruyante, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Et toi, Bella ? dit Alice en se tournant vers moi, les joues rouges, visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Oh euh… Ça fait longtemps, éludai-je.

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard que je ne sus traduire, et m'annoncèrent qu'elles souhaitaient aller se coucher. Je décidai de rester un peu, et les regardai s'éloigner en chuchotant, leur rire me parvenant parfois. Il ne m'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elles étaient en train de comploter à mon sujet, mais, étrangement, je n'en ressenti aucune gêne. Ces filles étaient adorables, et je savais qu'elles n'avaient pas la moindre mauvaise intention me concernant.

Je nageai quelques instants, puis m'en retournai vers la maison. Une seule fenêtre était éclairée, et visible depuis le chemin de la plage, et j'en conclus que c'était celle donnant sur la chambre de Masen. Lorsque je levai de nouveau les yeux vers elle, j'aperçus une silhouette masculine, confirmant mon hypothèse quant au propriétaire de cette chambre. Je levai la main, adressant un signe à l'ombre, qui disparut aussitôt. Je poursuivis mon chemin, un peu perplexe : pourquoi s'était-il soudainement retiré ? Il n'y avait aucune honte à regarder par la fenêtre comme il l'avait fait, et je préférais largement savoir que c'était lui plutôt qu'un sombre inconnu planqué dans les fourrés. Cette pensée suffit à me faire frissonner, aussi accélérai-je le pas.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me douchais rapidement, et, enroulée d'une serviette épaisse et douce, mes cheveux humides ramenés en un chignon sommaire au sommet de mon crâne, j'entreprenais d'envoyer un long e-mail à Jasper, puis un autre à Charlie. Je leur racontai en détails les deux premières semaines de mon stage, décrivant longuement les paysages magnifiques et leur promettant de prendre quelques photos que je leur enverrai dans le prochain e-mail. Je leur racontai aussi combien tout le monde ici était gentil et agréable avec moi, et confiai à Jasper ma perplexité quant à Masen.

J'étais sur le point d'éteindre mon ordinateur lorsque deux coups étouffés furent frappés à ma porte. Tout le monde dormait, aussi me levai-je directement pour aller ouvrir, et me retrouvai-je nez-à-nez avec Masen. Torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile claire, il était plus grand que moi d'une bonne tête. Je déglutis, rougissant lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait de haut en bas, insistant longuement sur mes jambes, que ma serviette ne cachait que très peu, puis, je l'imaginais, sur la naissance de ma poitrine.

- Je sors de la douche, expliquai-je bêtement, prononçant les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit.

- Je vois… murmura-t-il alors que pour la première fois depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte, son regard croisait le mien.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Je vous ai vue revenir de la plage, et je voulais seulement vous dire que… vous m'avez impressionné.

- Vous vous répétez, me moquai-je gentiment.

Il se rembrunit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés au possible.

- Je me disais que peut-être vous voudriez passer un peu de temps avec moi. J'avais envie d'une part de gâteau, et je trouvais ça un peu triste de le manger tout seul, mais si vous ne voulez pas…

- Laissez-moi m'habiller, je vous rejoins dans la cuisine, l'interrompis-je doucement, refermant la porte devant lui.

J'enfilai à la hâte une robe prise au hasard dans l'armoire, et démêlait mes cheveux que j'attachai en queue de cheval, sans que le sourire qui ornait mon visage ne disparaisse un seul instant. Je me remémorai ses paroles, que j'avais trouvées adorable. Pendant un instant, il avait eu l'air d'un gamin timide, et j'avais adoré ça, le voir magnifique à moitié nu, exhibant son corps parfait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit, et me demandant avec une innocence irrésistible de manger un morceau de tarte avec lui.

Je le rejoignis dans la cuisine, où il nous avait servi à chacun une part de cheese-cake à la cerise, préparé par Leah la veille, accompagné d'un grand verre de lait. Assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, une cuillère à la main, il avait été incapable d'attendre mon arrivée pour attaquer le gâteau, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre : Leah était une pâtissière hors-pair, et mon ventre gargouillait déjà tant j'avais envie de son gâteau.

Je m'installai face à Masen, et le regardai du coin de l'œil mastiquer. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, et jamais je n'avais trouvé le fait de manger aussi sensuel. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour mieux savourer le goût des cerises, et une petite miette trainait au coin de ses lèvres. Je m'imaginai me pencher par-dessus le comptoir et retirer la miette du bout des doigts, ou, et je senti mes joues brûler à cette seule penser, du bout de ma langue.

Il ouvrit les yeux, m'adressa un petit sourire, et but une gorgée de lait, passant ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres, retirant du même coup la fine pellicule lactée qui recouvrait ses lèvres, et la miette dont la simple vue avait réussi à m'emporter très loin.

Tout en entamant ma propre part de tarte, je m'efforçai de calmer les battements de mon cœur, si forts qu'il ne m'aurait pas paru surprenant que Masen les entende.

Je connaissais à peine cet homme, mais il éveillait déjà en moi des envies qui n'avaient rien d'innocentes. Bien au contraire.

* * *

_Un sourire qui va jusqu'aux yeux : C'est une expression assez courante dans la littérature, mais elle a une vraie signification. Il faut savoir qu'il y a une différence fondamentale entre un vrai sourire, sincère, de ceux qui apparaissent sans qu'on puisse les retenir, et les sourires de circonstance : les sourires sincères et spontanés mettent en action des muscles qu'il est impossible d'utiliser consciemment et volontairement. Avec un peu d'entrainement, on peut donc facilement reconnaitre un vrai sourire d'un faux._

_J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer : je vais de mon côté chercher des photos de ce à quoi la hacienda ressemble dans ma tête, mais j'aimerai que vous en fassiez autant. Le jardin dans lequel se sont retrouvés les personnages au second chapitre, la chambre dans laquelle Bella a été installée, par exemple, ou la plage lors de la fête décrite ce chapitre. Donnez-moi les liens par le biais de reviews, en n'oubliant pas d'ajouter des espaces ou des crochets pour éviter que le site ne les supprime purement et simplement.  
_

_À très vite, portez-vous bien. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Hop, un nouveau chapitre pour ce dimanche soir. Je pense publier de nouveau le week-prochain, peut-être même deux chapitres en l'espace de deux jours, si tout se passe bien. Nous verrons bien. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires adorables, les ajouts en alerte et en favoris, et merci aussi aux personnes qui lisent simplement. **

**_Oh et je souhaite bon courage à celles qui passent la philo demain. C'est un moment désagréable, __mais par lequel il faut passer, et dont on est content d'être débarrassé après. Et puis, l'année prochaine, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie : fac, prépa, etc. Racontez-moi comment vous aurez vécu vos épreuves, je veux tout savoir ! _**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

* * *

**_Listening : Shakira - Poem to a Horse ; The Used - The Bird and the Worm. _**

À la hâte, je préparai mon sac, grimaçant alors que le klaxon retentissait, dehors. Je fourrai à la hâte un short propre, des sous-vêtements, un maillot de bain, et une paire de chaussettes dans mon sac, et me précipitai hors de la chambre. Dans les couloirs de la maison, je croisai Seth, embrassa ses doigts et souffla sur ceux-ci, me faisant rire, et je rejoignis Masen, qui attendait, déjà au volant du 4x4. Avec un sourire d'excuse, je montai à bord du véhicule. Je n'eus pas le temps de boucler ma ceinture qu'il avait déjà fait demi-tours et sortait de la propriété.

J'étais arrivée au Pérou un mois plus tôt, et depuis deux semaines, je travaillais exclusivement avec Edward Masen, mon boss. Il m'emmenait à travers la campagne péruvienne, et me présentait les différents artisans et paysans avec qui il travaillait, et ma mission était de trouver la meilleure approche de vente possible, à la fois pour sensibiliser les américains, englués dans leur confort et leur modernité, au mode de vie des péruviens, et pour, évidemment, permettre à l'entreprise de faire autant de profit que possible, et donc payer les paysans comme ils le méritaient.

J'avais découvert quelques jours auparavant que Masen ne se versait aucun salaire : ses parents et lui se contentaient des aides des états péruviens et américains pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

- Vous êtes en retard, me signala Masen.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, j'ai très peu dormi cette nuit… confiai-je.

- Ca ne me concerne pas. Je vous avais donné rendez-vous à sept heure, et il est sept-heure quinze.

Malgré la dureté de son ton, je su qu'il souriait. Je n'avais mal dormi que pour une seule raison : le temps que nous avions passé dans la cuisine à manger une des pâtisseries de Leah, et celle-ci avait eu un énorme succès : je savais d'avance que nos colocataires, lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'il ne restait pas une miette de la forêt noire confectionnée par la jeune femme, nous en voudraient pour un bon moment.

Depuis ce soir où il était venu me chercher dans ma chambre, et où nous avions mangé une part de cheese-cake à la cerise, c'était devenu comme une coutume entre nous. Régulièrement, il venait toquer à ma porte, et disparaissait avant que je ne lui ouvre. Je le retrouvais dans la cuisine, attablée devant une pâtisserie et un verre de lait. Nous discutions longuement, et partions nous coucher peu avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Evidemment, mes nuits étaient très courtes, mais j'appréciais ces moments passés avec lui. Le plus souvent, nous nous contentions de parler de tout et de rien, et surtout de travail : ce qu'il pensait du mien, ce que je pensais de l'entreprise. J'avais réalisé qu'il possédait un humour parfois incisif, mais qu'il n'hésitait jamais à se moquer de lui-même. Il était loin d'être l'homme hautain et froid qu'il aurait pu paraître à première vue : il était surtout timide et très réservé.

Devant les autres, il conservait son comportement habituel, se détachant volontairement de nous et me parlant exactement comme il parlait à n'importe qui. Je ne pensais pas que nos petites excursions dans la cuisine soient un secret pour lui, mais je ne voyais pas de raison particulière d'en parler à mes amies pour autant. Nous ne faisions rien de répréhensible, et je savais que dès lors qu'elles seraient au courant, elles imagineraient tout un tas de choses auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de penser.

Je le regardais conduire alors que nous sortions de la ville, abandonnant derrière nous les routes plus ou moins bien entretenues au profit de chemins de terres qui faisaient bouger la voiture dans tous les sens. Il était très concentré, et ne regardait que devant lui. Parfois, il me parlait quelques minutes, m'expliquant l'histoire d'un lieu précis que nous croisions, puis replongeait dans le silence le plus total, m'abandonnant à mon observation émerveillée des kilomètres désertiques qui nous entouraient à perte de vue.

Ce jour-là, j'avais tout de même réussi à emporter mon appareil photo, que je sorti de mon sac. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et penchée à l'extérieur du véhicule, je mitraillai la campagne environnante, tentant de capter l'essence même des lieux. Je savais que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ni Jasper, ni Emmett, ni Charlie ne pourraient comprendre à quel point cet endroit était beau grâce à une simple photo. Moi-même je n'y étais pas parvenue lors de mes brèves recherches sur le Pérou avant de quitter Forks.

- J'ai un meilleur appareil photo, je pourrais vous le prêter, si vous le souhaitez… me proposa Masen.

- C'est gentil mais… C'est juste pour mon père, mon meilleur ami et son frère. Ce n'est pas censé être artistique.

- Vous ne voulez pas garder de souvenir de votre séjour ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Franchement ? Non. Je veux dire, regardez autour de vous : aucune photo ne pourra jamais être à la hauteur de la beauté de cet endroit.

- Pas plus que vos souvenirs.

- Qu'allez-vous garder, lorsque vous partirez ? Des photos ?

- Je ne compte pas partir, avoua-t-il. Je suis très bien ici, et tant que la Hacienda del Sol tournera, je n'aurai aucune raison de quitter cet endroit.

- Ah…

- Vous verrez. Lorsqu'il sera temps de partir, vous n'aurez qu'une envie : rester ici.

- C'est sûr, m'esclaffai-je, je n'ai pas très envie de retrouver le temps pluvieux de Forks.

- J'imagine, souri-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de temps. Il y a les gens qui vivent ici, aussi.

- Comme… Laka, vous voulez dire ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Laka et tous les autres. Alejandro, Pilar, par Ernesto, Julio… Mais pas seulement. Je suis tombé amoureux de cet endroit, évidemment, mais aussi, des gens qui y vivent. Lorsqu'Alice est arrivée ici, elle portait des talons hauts, un chapeau complètement ridicule, et paraissait obsédée par le shopping. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait changé du tout au tout.

Je ris de bon cœur : j'imaginais parfaitement Alice débarquant Lima comme à un défilé de mode. J'avais eu l'occasion de fouiller dans son armoire, et elle débordait de vêtements que je ne l'avais jamais vu porter, et qui n'avaient simplement rien à faire dans un tel pays, surtout pour la mission qu'on nous confiait.

- Tout le monde a changé à ce point ? M'étonnai-je tout de même, un peu sceptique.

- Tout le monde. Prenez mon père, par exemple. Carlisle a eu une carrière de chirurgien exemplaire. Il a écrit des articles publiés dans les meilleures revues médicales du monde, il était une vraie référence dans son domaine. Puis un jour, il a accepté de me suivre ici. Par amour pour ma mère, qui n'en pouvait plus de sa vie de citadine trainée de réception en réception, et parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que l'exaltation et le stress de l'hôpital. Depuis qu'il est ici, il est détendu comme jamais, il passe des heures en tête à tête avec ses cahiers de mots croisés. Il peut lire et regarder tout ce qu'il veut sans jamais avoir peur d'être rattrapé par le temps, et il profite de ma mère.

J'étais un peu intimidée par cette confession. Carlisle et Esmée étaient des gens charmants, mais j'avais encore un peu de mal à les voir comme les _parents_ de Masen. Peut-être le fait de les appeler par leur prénom alors que, même mentalement, son fils n'écopait que d'un « Masen » y était-il pour quelque chose.

- Et moi, osai-je, vous croyez que j'ai changé ?

- Vous ? Non, vous êtes exactement la même qu'à votre arrivée, pour autant que je puisse en juger en tout cas, répondit-il sans hésiter un instant, ajoutant avec un sourire dans la voix : peut-être un ou deux kilos en plus, mais à part ça…

- QUOI ? Non, absolument pas ! Me récriai-je, effarée.

Il rit doucement, reportant son regard sur la route, fier de son effet, alors que je jetai un coup d'œil à mes cuisses. J'étais sûre de n'avoir pas grossi depuis mon arrivée, et même si je n'étais pas du genre à me soucier de prendre un peu de poids, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être piquée au vif par la remarque – bien que malicieuse – de Masen. Une part de moi appréciait qu'il se permette ce genre d'humour avec moi, parce que ça signifiait que nous étions suffisamment proches pour cela, du moins était-ce ainsi que j'avais envie de voir les choses. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais fait de réflexion de ce genre ni à Alice, ni à Rosalie, et que j'étais la seule avec qui il passait autant de temps.

- Et puis si j'ai grossi, alors ça doit aussi être votre cas… ajoutai-je tout bas, maudissant le peu de répondant que j'avais.

- Peut-être voudriez-vous vérifier par vous-même ? Me défia-t-il, se tournant de nouveau vers moi, un sourcil arqué.

J'haussai les épaules, les joues déjà rougissantes, et détournai le regard.

- Bella… ? dit Masen d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui ?

- Je vous ai vexée avec cette histoire de poids ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! M'exclamai-je un peu trop rapidement.

- Alors… c'est la perspective de vérifier que je n'ai pas pris de poids qui vous intimide ? déduit-il fièrement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait m'intimider ? Je vous ai déjà vu torse nu, argumentai-je.

- C'est différent. Là, il était sous-entendu que je me déshabillerais devant vous afin que vous regardiez mon corps, que vous le détailliez.

- Encore aurait-il fallu que je le connaisse suffisamment pour faire la différence, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Possible.

Il se tut, et ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes à destination. Je pris quelques photos avant de descendre de voiture : jamais Masen ne m'avait emmenée ici, et l'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. Nous étions à la toute fin de la région désertique péruvienne, qui courait tout le long de la côte pacifique. À quelques kilomètres, la forêt amazonienne commençait, et déjà, le paysage changeait du tout au tout. Le climat était beaucoup plus humide, et à en juger par les mouches qui voletaient tout autour de nous, il devait y avoir des marais à proximité.

- Nous allons rencontrer Hernan, m'annonça Masen, qui avait retrouvé tout son professionnalisme. Sa famille et lui maitrisent l'art de créer du papier à base des feuilles de bananier qu'ils trouvent dans la jungle. Ils le décorent ensuite avec des encres à base de pigments naturels, et racontent ainsi leurs légendes les plus importantes.

- Vous avez obtenu d'eux qu'ils en fabriquent pour les Américains ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non. Hernan n'est pas très convaincu de l'intérêt du projet, et pense que les américains sont trop butés pour changer d'avis sur son peuple sur la base de quelques feuilles de bananier séchées.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort…

- Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ! S'agaça Masen, haussant la voix. Je veux dire… La soirée sur la plage a été un succès, et chaque année, de nouveaux donateurs nous soutiennent. Certains donnent depuis plusieurs années, même. Vous savez, ce ne sont pas forcément les milieux les plus favorisés qui sont les plus difficiles à convaincre.

- Je sais, arguai-je froidement. J'ai grandi près d'une réserve d'Indiens.

- Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé…

J'haussai les épaules.

- Mon père a toujours été ami avec le chef de la réserve… Du coup, j'ai grandi dans une idée de respect des Indiens, et j'ai surtout grandi avec certains d'entre eux.

- D'où votre ouverture d'esprit ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, j'imagine. En plus de ça, mon père est shérif de Forks, et les habitants savent très bien qu'il ne fait pas de cadeaux à ceux qui posent problèmes aux Indiens. Mais j'ai quand même eu l'occasion que les étrangers à la ville ne leur font pas de cadeaux. Il n'est pas facile d'être Indien aux Etats-Unis.

- Ce qui est totalement illogique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils étaient là bien avant tout le monde ! Ma famille a des origines européennes, comme toutes les familles qui n'ont ni origines africaines, ni origines Indiennes. Pourtant, on se comporte comme si tout nous était dû, ce qui n'est pas le cas. D'abord parce que ces gens étaient là bien avant nous, et ensuite parce que même si c'est très vieux, même nous ne pouvons ni oublier ni réparer le massacre des peuples aborigènes.

- Mes parents m'ont enseigné les choses un peu différemment, m'expliqua Masen. Pour mon père, à partir du moment où il n'y a pas de différence fondamentale au niveau biologique, c'est que nous sommes égaux. Il me disait « Ils ont deux jambes, deux bras, deux oreilles, un nez et deux yeux, du sang circule dans leurs veines, ils ont un cerveau bourré de souvenirs, d'anecdotes et de secrets, ils mangent, boivent, font leurs besoins, parfois ils mentent, pleurent et éternuent, alors ils sont comme toi, Edward ». Ma mère, elle, partait du principe que s'ils sont capables d'une forme d'art quelconque, c'est qu'ils ont des choses à exprimer, des sentiments, des peurs, des rêves, des légendes, aussi.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas partager que leur alimentation avec les américains ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Les gens n'accordent que trop peu d'intérêt à l'alimentation, aux repas. Ça fait longtemps que l'Amérique moyenne a oublié ce qu'est un repas de famille, sauf lors des fêtes importantes, où c'est plus une question de tradition que de réel besoin. Ils ne parlent plus à table, ils ne se racontent plus leur journée, ne cuisinent plus ensemble. La plupart préfèrent commander au chinois du coin ou aller au fast-food le plus proche. Alors ce n'est pas avec un paquet de riz que les choses vont beaucoup avancer…

- Mais il existe quand même beaucoup de familles qui cuisinent et mangent ensemble.

- Pas assez. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit abandonner cette branche-là du commerce équitable, mais il faut l'élargir, proposer d'autres produits. Lorsque les colons sont arrivés ici, ils n'ont vu que les tomates, le cacao, l'or, entre autre, et ont complètement fait l'impasse sur la religion, la culture, la musique, les légendes, et les techniques artisanales qui n'avaient leur égal nulle part dans le monde.

Je restai pensive. J'aimais parler avec Masen : il était loin d'être bête, et il savait de quoi il parlait. De plus, nous étions d'accord sur de nombreux points, même si j'étais convaincue qu'il avait une image un peu trop négative des américains. Tous n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'il semblait le croire, pas plus qu'ils ne passaient leur temps devant la télé, un gobelet de soda dans une main et un cheeseburger dans l'autre.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de poursuivre notre conversation : un homme approchait d'un pas vif du véhicule. Masen sorti afin de le saluer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout comme avec Laka, il paraissait très à l'aise, et l'homme, sans doute Hernan, semblait l'apprécier. J'avais eu le même sentiment tout au long de la semaine : Masen était plus à l'aise en présence de ces gens si simples qu'en compagnie de nos collègues .Quant à moi, je ne savais guère où je me situais dans l'équation.

Je pris discrètement quelques photos de l'homme, en pleine conversation avec Masen, avant de sortir à mon tour du véhicule, mon appareil toujours à la main. Je ne savais pas très bien comment s'il accepterait ou non d'être photographié, mais je voulais tenter ma chance : j'étais persuadée que si les futurs consommateurs avaient la possibilité de voir d'où et qui venaient les produits qu'ils tiendraient entre les mains, la sphère affective serait activée. Ils oublieraient l'anonymat des produits américains, l'image qu'ils avaient d'usines aseptisées où tout était fabriqué à la chaine. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler de mon idée à Masen, mais mon petit doigt me disait que le surprendre pouvait être une bonne chose.

- Hernan, voici Bella, me présenta Masen en espagnol à l'homme, qui s'avança afin de me serrer chaleureusement la main.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Hernan, répondis-je en espagnol.

Notre hôte ne cacha pas sa surprise, et un sourire s'épanoui sur son visage buriné. Il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à ce que je sois capable de me faire comprendre de lui autrement qu'en baragouinant un espagnol plus qu'approximatif.

- Vous êtes donc l'atout charme d'Edward ? me demanda Hernan avec un clin d'œil, prononçant « Eduardo » plutôt que sa version anglaise.

- Euh… balbutiai-je, lançant un coup d'œil interrogatif à Masen, qui se contenta d'arquer un sourcil. Oui, c'est ça ! Affirmai-je avec un sourire, reportant mon attention sur Hernan.

Ce dernier me pris par le bras et m'entrainant vers le village, me posant mille et une questions sur ma vie en Amérique du Nord, laissant à Masen le soin de nous suivre. Ce dernier avait fait exprès de me laisser répondre seule à Hernan, et je n'aurai pas été surprise qu'il ait été étonné de ma réponse. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je devais bien avouer que j'avais aimé être désignée comme l'atout charme de Masen, même si je savais aussi que Rosalie, Victoria, ou même Alice étaient bien plus charmantes que moi.

Hernan était un homme intelligent, du genre qui ne se faisait aucune illusion : il savait que Masen était plein de bonnes intentions, mais il était conscient qu'il faudrait bien plus que quelques feuilles de bananiers illustrées pour changer le monde. Cependant, il avait envie de faire plaisir à Masen, et avait besoin de l'argent que pouvait lui rapporter une telle association, ce que je compris sans qu'il ait besoin de me le dire : la maison dans laquelle il vivait, à l'instar de toutes celles que nous avions croisées, était délabrée, dans un état bien inférieur à celle de Laka, par exemple.

Je su que ma mission n'allait pas être simple : il me fallait trouver une idée qui serait trop bonne pour que Hernan la refuse, tout en prenant garde à ne pas montrer que j'avais conscience de l'urgence dans laquelle le visage se trouvait. Alors que nous nous installions autour d'un verre de lait servi par Eva, l'épouse d'Hernan, je réfléchi rapidement : si je trouvais une solution qui amènerait Hernan à s'engager avec nous, Masen pourrait sans doute signer une avance correcte qui permettrait de commencer les travaux dont le village ne pouvait sans doute plus se passer.

Hernan s'assit en face de moi, tandis qu'Eva allait consoler un bébé qui pleurait dans une pièce voisine.

- C'est notre dernière, Alessia, me dit-il fièrement.

- Vous avez d'autres enfants ?

- Oui, deux. Gabriel, qui a cinq ans, et Vancho, qui en a 7. Ils sont à un âge où ils courent partout, ils fatiguent leur mère, et moi, ils me fatiguent aussi. Avant, quand je rentrais après avoir travaillé la journée, je n'avais qu'Eva et le silence. Maintenant, la journée ne se termine vraiment que lorsqu'ils s'endorment.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Il avait beau jouer au dur et bougonner, il était évident qu'Hernan était fou de ses enfants, et fier d'être le chef d'une si jolie petite famille.

- Ils ont beaucoup de chance de grandir dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

- Vous croyez ? Pas moi. Ils ne connaissent rien de la ville, ils sont élevés selon nos traditions, notre mentalité, nos croyances. Quand ils devront aller au collège, puis au lycée, ils découvriront que le monde n'est pas aussi simple qu'ils le pensent, et que nos mises en garde n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la réalité, réfuta tristement Hernan.

- Ce sera dur pour eux, mais ils partent quand même dans la vie avec des valeurs bien meilleures que celles des petits américains, par exemple, insistai-je.

- Ca, c'est sûr ! Approuva-t-il, hochant vigoureusement la tête. Et puis, même si notre vie n'a rien d'aisée, je suis fier d'être qui je suis, et je ne voudrai être nulle part ailleurs.

J'hochai la tête, avalant une gorgée de lait frais.

- Je suis désolée que Masen m'ait emmenée ici dans le seul but de vous convaincre…

- C'est un gentil gars, il sait ce qu'il veut, et il est sûr de pouvoir nous aider. Il dit que l'important, ce n'est pas de changer le monde maintenant, c'est de nous donner les moyens de faire entendre notre voix. Pour lui, agir sur le commerce, et donc sur l'argent, c'est notre salut.

- Et il a sans doute raison, confirmai-je. Pour les américains, vous êtes loin à deux points de vue. Géographiquement, parce que la plupart d'entre eux n'ont jamais mis les pieds en dehors de leur état. Et psychologiquement, aussi, parce qu'ils ne vous comprennent pas : ils ne conçoivent pas que vous puissiez vivre sans internet, sans télévision dans toutes les pièces de la maison, ou sans téléphone portable dans votre poche à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour la distance, mais pour la psychologie, rien n'est perdu. Il faut du temps.

- Vous êtes sûre que nous en avons du temps ? Ma vie ne durera pas toujours, pas plus que la vôtre, ou celle d'Edward !

- On ne changera pas le monde en une vie humaine, vous savez. Ça viendra petit à petit : si l'on commence maintenant, alors vos enfants, les miens, ceux des américains qui auront été touchés par le message que nous leur faisons passer pourront eux aussi faire passer ces messages à leurs enfants, à leurs amis, etc.

- Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid… murmura Hernan.

- Exactement… Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que Masen, même si j'ai tout autant envie que lui de montrer au monde ce qu'il perd. Je ne vous promets pas que le changement sera pour tout de suite, ni même que vous le connaitrez vraiment de votre vivant, mais je peux vous dire une chose : en commençant maintenant à nous battre, nous pourrons peut-être changer les générations futures.

- Je persiste à penser que cette idée de contes traditionnels n'est pas une bonne idée. Ces gens ne connaissent sans doute même pas les histoires de leur religion ou de leur peuple, ils se moquent de savoir quelles sont les nôtres, persista-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai peut-être une idée… murmurai-je en levant les yeux vers Hernan.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la maison, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et Masen nous attendait, assis sur le rebord du bassin de la fontaine au centre de la petite place. Un petit carnet noir à la main, il écrivait, visiblement très concentré. Il ne leva les yeux vers nous qu'après quelques minutes, et rangea le carnet dans la poche de son pantalon, sans quitter sa place. Nous nous approchâmes de lui, très enthousiastes : nous avions longuement discuté de mon idée, demandé son avis à Eva, qui avait accepté de nous aider à convaincre le reste du village. Il ne nous restait maintenant qu'à convaincre Masen, à qui revenait la décision finale.

- Cette jeune femme, s'exclama Hernan en m'attrapant par les épaules, n'est pas juste belle, elle est incroyable !

Masen haussa un sourcil, le coin de ses lèvres s'étira imperceptiblement, invitant silencieusement Hernan à poursuivre.

- On va écrire et illustrer nos recettes de cuisine sur notre papier ! Vous pourrez les vendre par cinq ou par dix, par exemple, ou bien en offrir une pour chaque paquet de riz, de haricots, ou de café acheté ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Hernan était surexcité, et pendant un instant, je doutai de mon idée : Masen avait déjà rejeté une idée bien plus « simple » le matin-même, et j'avais peur qu'il pense que je lui avais fait un enfant dans le dos. En parler à Hernan comme si de rien était, sans tenir compte de son refus, c'était irrespectueux, et n'importe quel patron d'entreprise aux États-Unis aurait vu ça comme une faute grave, et m'aurait renvoyée. Mais nous n'étions pas aux Etats-Unis, et j'étais sincèrement convaincue du bien fondé de mon idée.

Hernan du comprendre qu'il se passait, car Masen ne réagit pas tout de suite à son explication. Il se contenta de poser sur moi un regard indéchiffrable, duquel je ne me détournai pas, avant de parler d'une voix inhabituellement basse.

- Et bien… je suppose que ça mérite que nous y réfléchissions sérieusement. Qu'en pensez-vous, Bella ?

- Je suis persuadée que c'est une bonne idée.

Masen adressa un grand sourire à Hernan.

- Cette jeune femme que vous voyez là est sans doute bien plus têtue que je ne le suis moi-même. Nous allons rentrer, et discuter de cette idée brillante.

- Prenez votre temps. Elle a su me convaincre, et rien que pour ça, je suis prêt à attendre, déclara Hernan.

Masen lui serra la main, et m'entraina jusqu'à la voiture, la mine sombre. Il démarra en trombe et nous nous éloignâmes du village dans un nuage de poussière. Il ne tarda guère à laisser exploser sa colère.

- Il m'a semblé avoir été clair avec cette histoire de recettes ! Je ne veux pas de livre de recettes, je ne veux PAS de recettes tout court. Comment est-ce que je dois vous le dire, Bella ?

- Vous m'avez laissée seule avec lui, répliquai-je. Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Lui faire numéro de charme et le convaincre d'accepter votre idée, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout ?

- Vous auriez au moins pu essayer de ME convaincre avant de lui proposer votre plan ! Au lieu de ça, vous m'imposez un projet que je suis obligé d'accepter, parce que si je refuse, c'est la société entière qui perd la face, et Hernan ne voudra plus jamais travailler avec nous, grogna-t-il, visiblement furieux.

- Je n'avais rien de mieux à proposer ! Vous m'avez mise devant le fait accompli. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui avant ? J'aurai pu réfléchir, mettre de côté quelques idées, en discuter avec vous, et j'aurai su quels étaient les terrains minés.

- Vous le saviez déjà, puisque je vous avais expressément indiqué que j'étais contre le livre de cuisine, insista-t-il.

Je soufflai, pinçant l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts. Ce n'était plus de l'agacement, qu'il provoquait en moi, mais de la colère. Je détestais qu'on me mette au pied du mur, et qu'on me reproche de m'en être sortie avec les moyens du bord. Objectivement, j'étais d'avis que je ne m'étais pas mal débrouillée du tout.

- Notre idée n'a rien à voir avec un livre de cuisine, repris-je plus calmement. Ce sont les recettes traditionnelles Inca, illustrées et expliquées sur du papier fabriqué par les incas eux-mêmes. Vous vouliez un objet de décoration, je vous propose un objet qui peut être à la fois décoratif et pratique.

- Mais les américains…

- Les américains ne sont pas aussi bornés que vous l'imaginez ! Arrêtez de ne voir en eux que des moutons acculturés. Tous ne sont pas aussi désespérés que vous le pensez, croyez-moi. Vous leur vendez du riz, des haricots secs, des céréales, du cacao, du café, et d'autres produits qu'ils n'achètent pas parce qu'il existe déjà les mêmes produits, moins chers, qui ne sont peut-être pas issus du commerce équitable, mais qui ont pour la plupart un avantage que les vôtres ne proposent pas.

- Les recettes… devina-t-il.

- Oui, précisément ! Si vous vous contentez de vendre vos produits dans des emballages labélisés Max Havelaar, ça ne suffira pas. Par contre, si vous proposez des recettes simples et équilibrées, et peu chères en plus, ils auront envie d'essayer. Et pour peu que ça leur plaise, ils achèteront d'autres paquets de riz, pour avoir d'autres recettes.

Masen ne me répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il alluma le lecteur cassette de la voiture, et une surprenante musique classique résonna dans l'habitable. Je décidai de garder le silence, peu désireuse de provoquer sa colère une fois de plus. Je n'eut même pas la foi de prendre des photos, aussi me contentai-je de regarder celles que j'avais faites plus tôt dans la journée, supprimant celles qui ne me satisfaisaient pas.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à l'Hacienda sans qu'il ait dit un mot de plus. Il se gara, et attendit que je sois descendue avant de couper le contact et de descendre à son tour. Il fila sans attendre vers sa chambre, et je restai au beau milieu du hall, les bras ballants.

* * *

_**Pour la petite histoire** : Max Havelaar est bien le label qui est apposé sur les produits issus du commerce équitable, vous l'avez sans doute déjà vu si vous avez acheté des produits tels que du cacao en poudre, du café, du riz, etc. Ce qu'on ne sait pas (merci le TPE en première ES, il y a quelques années de ça), c'est que Max Havelaar n'est pas du tout le fondateur de l'association, mais le titre d'un roman qui a été publié à la fin du 19__ème__ siècle aux Pays-Bas, et qui dénonce la « _condition du paysan javanais dans les colonies des indes néerlandaises, son oppression et exploitation, et le silence des autorités javanaises_ ». Vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte, je suis vraiment très attachée au commerce équitable, il y'a une vraie certitude derrière l'idée d'écrire cette fiction. En plus de ça, je trouve que ça n'engage vraiment à rien : acheter du chocolat en poudre issu du commerce équitable, par exemple, c'est être sûr que c'est du 100% cacao, la plupart du temps amère et sans sucre, donc beaucoup moins gras que celui qu'on a l'habitude d'acheter, et qu'on peut utiliser comme base pour absolument tout : pâtisseries, chocolat chaud, etc._


End file.
